


How Long Have You Known

by Kaylam8719



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 28,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylam8719/pseuds/Kaylam8719
Summary: Yes, this fanfic is from Wattpad. I swear I'm the author of the book. It's been a while since my sister and I updated it on Wattpad, but lately I've been thinking about continuing it. I know it wasn't the best book, but I was young and stupid, now I'm about to be eighteen, so I'm way more educated. Now I shall put the book info.Who am I kidding? I never had a description. Just one thing I need to mention Christopher and Renee are going to be a couple as well as Steven and Vanessa. I just really thought Renee and Chris were so cute when they danced together for that one second in both Helpless and Satisfied. I'm just going to copy and paste the book from Wattpad to here honestly. I don't know if I'm going to go over grammar.
Relationships: Jasmine Cephas Jones/Anthony Ramos, Lin-Manuel Miranda/Phillipa Soo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

*Lin's POV*

When we were up to Eliza and Alexander's wedding I couldn't help but fall in love with Phillipa again. Just imagining her walking down the aisle for our wedding would be a miracle. I just can't leave Sebby with Vanessa though.

*TimeSkip After The Show*

We all take our bows and head backstage.

"Everyone, you all did great during today's show. Keep doing great in the future." I told everyone.

We all headed back to our dressing rooms. Me and Jonathan changed into our normal clothing. While we changed there was a knock at the door. Me thinking it was Oak or Daveed, I went over shirtless.

"Hey Lin when is our..." Phillipa blushed once she saw I was shirtless.

"Sorry Pippa, I thought you were Oak or Daveed." I ran in to grab a random shirt nearby.

"It's fine." I heard her chuckle while looking at my shirt. I look down to see it was my Schyuler Sisters shirt.

(idk if or how to put pictures)

"What are you laughing Ms. Elizabeth Schyuler or should I say Hamilton?" I said taking her hand and kissing it.

"When is our next Ham4Ham show going to be?" She asked pulling her hand out of my grasp.

"It's going to be on the 13th. Why?" I asked.

"You do realize thats tommorow, right?" She asked.

I ran over to my calender to see it said Friday the 12th.

"Oh shit. I didn't realize the week went by that fast. I don't think anyone is available. Do you mind doing a Hamilton song with me?" I asked hoping she'd say yes.

"I mean the show must go on." She giggled.

"We could perform That Would Be Enough and Helpless." I said.

"Sure." She agreed.

I can't wait to do the wedding scene with her on the Ham4Ham. After a few minutes of talking about the Ham4Ham Vanessa walked in with Sebastian in her arms. That's when Pippa left to go to her room. They don't get along very well.

"Hey Vanessa." I greeted my wife.

"Hey." She responded.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes she started to laugh. I became curious to find out what was so funny.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing. Why should it matter to you?" She snapped.

"I'm your husband, I should know." I yelled.

I got up and took her phone. When I looked at her phone I couldn't believe what I saw.

Steven Pasquale <3 

Van: Hey babe.

Steve: Hey there. When do you plan on getting the divorce papers?

Van: Already have them.

Steve: I can't wait for the two us to be together finally. (End of Conversation)

I just look at her in disgust. How could she just leave Sebastian? The child she gave birth to for a cheater.

"I thought you loved me." I said.

"Exactly. I loved you." She said.

"Where are the divorce papers?" I asked, ready to get it over with.

"Right here." She said pulling out papers from her bag.

I signed all the parts that I needed to. She put the papers in her bag and stayed sitting on the couch.

"You can leave." I said.

She got up and left my dressing room. I picked up Sebastian to take him to the stage. As I walked through the hall with Sebby I heard small sobs coming from the Schuyler Sisters dressing room. When I put Sebby on stage with the rest of the cast I ran back to the room. When I knocked on the door Jasmine came and opened it. Once I walked in I saw Renee comforting a crying Pippa.

"Pippa, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Steven cheated on me." She sobbed out.

"Yeah, I just signed the divorce papers for Vanessa." I said.

"What? Why?" All three of them asked.

This is how you know the three of them had a special bond.

"She cheated on me with Steven." I told her as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"I'm so sorry Lin." She said.

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault." I said.

"I can't take this anymore." She said grabbing her coat and running out.

"PIPPA WAIT!" I yelled before running after her.


	2. Chapter 2

*Phillipa's POV*

I heard Lin call after me, but I didn't look back. I just couldn't face him anymore. Once I got outside I was surrounded by paparazzi and fans.

"Phillipa can I get your autograph." Someone yelled.

At the moment I didn't want to face anyone, so I walked as fast as I could with my head down. I just kept walking as far as my legs took me. Once I looked up I found myself in an alley way. When I turned around, I saw that I was surrounded by 3 men.

"What is a pretty lady doing in this side of town?" The person who seemed to be the leader asked.

One of them caressed my cheek. When I tried to move my head he grabbed my head.

"What do you think you're doing?" He said.

"Just leave me alone." I said my body trembling in fear.

"I don't think.." He was cut off by a familiar voice.

"She said to leave her alone." When I looked over I noticed it was Lin.

"Okay. We were going to leave anyways." He said before leaving.

I was still trembling fear, so I ran and jumped into Lin's arms. I sobbed onto his shoulder as he tried to comfort me.

"Shh, it's okay I'm here. And you know what I'm here to do?" (SONG REFERENCE) He asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm here and here to stay by your side." He said.

The both started to lean in towards each other. Then our lips came together and moved in sync. When we looked into each other eyes they withheld so many different emotions. Lin's held lust and relief. Mine held relief.

"Don't ever run away again." He said.

"How long have you known she was cheating on you?" I asked.

"I found out today. We had an argument about me getting to know about stuff, so I took her phone and saw the text. How did you know?" He asked.

"He called me and told me the wedding was off and he found someone else." I said.

"We should head back before they start to worry and I have to get Sebastian." He said.

*Lin's POV*

It's good I found her before anything could of happened to her. I placed her back on the ground. We ran through the crowds of people until we got back in the theater. When I got inside Daveed handed me Sebastian.

"Hey little guy." I said. "Looks like its just you and I."

"I'll help you Lin." I heard Pippa said.

"I don't want us to get in the way of your life." I said.

"No, I insist on doing so." She explained.

"What about Steven and Vanessa?" Anthony asked.

"The wedding's off." Pippa said.

"Vanessa and I are getting a divorce. The both of them got together with each other." I said.

Everyone said sorry and that everything will be fine. We have to get ready for Ham4Ham tomorrow.

"Okay, Anthony, Pippa, Jasmine, Renee, Oak, Christopher and Daveed we have to organize what is happening for tomorrow's Ham4Ham." I told them.

*TimeSkip to After they organized*

"Okay everyone, go home and get some rest." I told them once we were finished.

Everyone headed out to leave while I went to get Sebastian as he was asleep in my dressing room since it was past his bed time.

"Come on Sebby, lets go home." I said before picking him up and grabbing my metro card I use to get home.

When I turned around I saw Pippa waiting for me at my door. She reached her arms out so she could hold Sebastian. I handed him over to her while I fixed my bags on my shoulder. I put my hands back out so I could take him back.

"Don't worry, I'll hold him and travel with you guys. Steven would usually pick me up." She told me.

"Oh, okay. Let's go." I said as we walked to the train station.

When we got to the train station I swiped my card and let Pippa get through before I went through. Once we went down the stairs and walked a bit further there just happened to be a paparazzi group and a few fans.

*Phillipa's POV*

As the people started to crowd Lin and I the space that we had started to get crowded up with people. At that time I started to panic, so Lin shielded Sebastian and I so we could walk through. I held my head down and covered Sebby's face so we wouldn't get our pictures taken and so he wasn't woken up.

"Next time we should have security." He said and I nodded my head.

Once the train came to the station Lin started to make space for us to walk through. Since there was a whole crowd they said that those who weren't with us couldn't enter the train car. When I walked in I grabbed the pole with one and held Sebby with the other.

"Ma'am, you can sit here." An old woman said standing up and offering me her seat.

"No it's fine. You can sit." I told her.

"No, I truly insist you take it." She said as she continued to stand.

I looked over at Lin and he just nodded his head as a signal that said 'it was okay'. I walked and sat down as Lin walked behind me with his hand on the small of my back making sure I didn't fall. As I sat down the person next to me offered her seat to Lin.

"No thank you. I can just stand." He said.

He stood in front of me placing his bag between his legs. The woman next to me looked towards the small child in my arms.

"What's his name if you don't mind me asking?" She asked.

"Not at all. His names Sebastian." Lin answered.

"You two surely made an adorable child." She said.

I blushed at the comment she made. I know he is adorable, but he isn't mine.

"He isn't mine. He's his ex-wife's." I said looking down at Sebastian.

"Oh. I'm sorry for bringing it up." She said.

"It's fine, I guess I'm over it now." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"I am too." I said.

"Why? What happened to you?" She asked concern in her voice.

"My ex-fiance cheated on me with his ex-wife." I told her.

"Seems you two have been through a lot." She said.

"Yeah, it's been a long day with work and everything." Lin said.

Suddenly, a group of people walked up to us with a book and pen. They all looked really excited to see us.

"I can't believe this. Can we get your autograph?" One of them asked.

"Sure." Lin answered.

"What are you guys?" The woman asked us.

"We're Broadway actors for the new musical Hamilton." I told her.

"Oh, I've heard of it." She said.

After Lin it was my chance to sign. I took the book into my hand. Then Sebastian started to squirm in my arms.

"Let me take him." Lin said bending down and picking up Sebastian.

After I finished my last autograph they walked away.

"Well this is my stop. It was nice meeting you." The woman said before leaving.

Once she left Lin sat down next to me with Sebby in his arms. I felt myself getting tired so I layed my head on his shoulder. I'm guessing I fell asleep because I felt Lin shake me awake.

"We're getting off." He said picking up his stuff.

I took Sebastian away from him and we walked to his apartment.

"You're going to sleep over because you are too tired to ride the train." He said.

I didn't have the strength to argue so I just nodded my head. We walked in and it seemed Vanessa already moved out. He gave me one of his T-shirts which were big on me. I put them on. It was a good thing I had shorts on. We both agreed that we would share the bed since he said it would be the best place to sleep.I cuddled into his chest and that was how we slept for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

*Phillipa's POV*

I wake up to find myself in Lin's arms. As the events of last night came to my mind, I smiled. Lin has always been kind to anyone, to just have someone take his kindness and love for granted. That person can be taken as heartless. I know that today is the Ham4Ham show but I'm going to let Lin get some more sleep.

I removed myself from Lin's arms as slowly as I could. He moved around a bit but he didn't wake up. I pecked his nose and left the room. I went to Sebastian's room to check on him. He was in his room as happy as an almost 2 year-old kid can be. (We're just waiting for November 10th). I walked over to him and picked him up.

"Mama!" Sebastian squealed.

I frown a little, "Sorry buddy, but I'm not your mama." I told him.

That didn't seem to bring him down even if he understood. He just squealed in happiness. At this rate he's going to wake up Lin. I took him to the bathroom and in there I find a tiny toothbrush, which I assume to be Sebastian's toothbrush. I brushed whatever teeth he has and wash him up a bit. I chose a shirt and overalls for him to wear. I packed diapers and wipes in a bag. After that I bring him into the kitchen and placed him in his highchair. I make some porridge for Sebastian and some eggs for Lin and I.

I pulled up a chair to the highchair and began feeding Sebastian. Every now and then I gave him some egg. After he finished his food I put Chuggington on for him and started eating my own food. After I finished, I washed the dishes in the sink. Once I was done, I turned around to see Lin walking out of the room. I walk over to Sebastian and sat down with him to watch Chuggington. After a few minutes, Lin knelt down beside me and put his head on my lap.

"Good morning to the two of you." He said.

"Good morning to you too." I said stroking his hair.

"Dada." Sebastian said holding his arms out to be held by his father.

"Mi pequeño." He said taking him out of his highchair.

I watched as the two of them bonded with each other. Lin then whispered something in his ear and Sebastian ran towards me. I spread my arms out at him and he gave me hug.

"MAMA!!!" He yelled.

"I love this little guy." I said.

"He loves you too." Lin said putting his hands on my shoulders. "We have to get ready to go to our Ham4Ham show."

"I know but I can't go in with the same clothes and not your clothes either." I said.

"I'll just get you some." He said.

I gave him my clothing size and he left me to watch Sebastian. Me and Sebastian watched Chuggington.

*Lin's POV*

When I walked into our local clothing store where we get our personal Hamilton merch. I got her a Ham4Ham shirt and some black skinny jeans. They should fit her. Maybe even compliment her butt.

"Hey Lin." The cashier said.

"Hey, can I get these?" I asked placing the things on the counter.

"Sure." He said.

"How much would it be?" I asked.

"Lin you know you guys don't have to pay for these things." He told me.

"Okay." I said and took the bag.

Once I walked out the store a crowd of people surrounded.

"Lin, why did Phillipa come into your apartment but never leave?" A reporter asked putting the microphone in my face.

"My personal life has nothing to do with you." I told him shielding my face from the flashes.

"What about Vanessa? What did she think?" He said still putting the microphone in my face.

"Guys just go home" I told them.

I pushed my way through the group and made my way to my apartment. Man that guy was practically stalking me. I took the elevator up to my apartment. When I got inside I walked to Sebastian's room to see Sebastian falling asleep while Phillipa sang 'Burn' to him.

"I'm hoping you burn." I heard her sing softly.

"Hey. You have a beautiful voice." I said.

She jumped a little when she heard my voice. I handed her the bag with the clothes I got her.

"Thank you. How much did it cost?" She asked walking towards her bag and pulling out her wallet.

"The store is our merch, so it's for free and you don't have to worry about paying me back. This is my present to you for helping with Sebby." I told her while I took her wallet out of her hand and put it back in her bag.

"Oh, okay. I'll just go change. Do you have any extra towels and washcloths?" She asked.

"Yeah, here you go." I said handing her the stuff.

"Thanks." She said walking to the bathroom.

*Phillipa's POV*

After about a quarter of an hour passed I was finished in the bathroom. I put the clothes that Lin bought for me on.

"I'm going to get Sebby's stroller out so we won't have to worry about holding him." He told me once I came out the room.

"Okay. We have about an hour until we should leave." I informed.

"Okay. That means we have time to rest." He said getting the stroller. "Oh, by the way, there maybe a group of reporters and fans waiting outside for us."

"Well, it's a good thing the hood of the stroller goes all the way down." I pointed out.

For the hour we had left we cuddled on the couch and talked about the Ham4Ham show.

"Pippa, can we talk about something?" He asked seriously.

"Of course we can." I told him.

"What exactly are we?" He asked.

"I don't care what we exactly are, but as long as we're together I'm fine with." I told him honestly.

He leaned in and kissed me, which led to a heated make-out session, but we soon stopped when we heard Sebastian woke up from his nap. I got up and walked into his room and lifted him out of his bed.

"Hey little guy. Did you have a good nap?" I asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"You love kids." Lin said.

"I guess I really do take after my character." I said looking back at him.

"You sure do." He said placing his hands on my waist.

"We should get going now. Go and change your son's diaper." I told him handing Sebastian over to him and putting my belongings in my bag.

"Don't tell me you're going back to that apartment." He said once he finished changing Sebastian.

"I really don't want to, but that's where my stuff is at the moment." I told him.

"I'm going with you." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm going to help you pack. You're moving in with Sebastian and I." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

*Lin's POV*

I placed Sebastian in his stroller and put the hood down.

"Noooooooooo" He whined.

"I know you don't like it, but just for a little while." I told him.

He stopped after a minute or so. Phillipa walked in with her stuff as we got ready to go to the Ham4Ham show.

"I packed some food to feed Sebastian for lunch on the train." She said holding up some warmed up macaroni and cheese.

"Okay, let's go." I said.

I tried and multi-task by pushing the stroller, carrying papers and holding my bag.

"I'll take the stroller." She said as she saw that I was struggling.

I handed her the stroller and we made our way through the crowds of people and onto the subway. When we got in the train, Phillipa took out the mac and cheese along with one of Sebastian's spoons. She pulled the stroller close to her so she could feed him.

"Yum, mac and cheese." I said trying to take a bite of it.

"Not for you." She said pulling it away from me.

"No fair." I pout.

"Awww, is the big baby cranky." She said making a baby voice.

I tried to lean in for a kiss, but she pushed me away.

"Not here Lin." She said as it was obvious there were going to be fans taking photos.

As she fed Sebastian, she moved her mouth as if she were eating. Once he finished, she pulled out a wipes and wiped his mouth. Then he yawned and she took him out and placed him on her lap to lay down. Once we got to our stop she carried Sebastian as I pushed the stroller.(He put the papers in his bag) She woke Sebastian up once we made it to the theater. He was a little fussy, but Phillipa calmed him down.

"Hey guys." I said to the members that were there.

"We're heading out in a minute for the show." Oak said.

Once I heard my name announced I ran out there.

"Alright, alright, alright. I have a few guest who are going to join me." I said. "First the lovely Phillipa Soo and my son Sebastian." Everyone screamed once they came out.

"Say hi Sebby." Phillipa told him.

Instead of saying hi he layed his on Phillipa's shoulder and started sucking his thumb. Everyone awed at the scene in front of them.

"We just woke him up from his nap. Pobre bebé." I said messing with his hair. "Next we have the lovely Okieriete Onaodowan, Renee Elise Goldsberry, Christopher Jackson, Anthony Ramos and Jasmine Cephas Jones." As I said the rest of the names the crowd went crazy.

"Calm down guys, there's a sleepy baby." Phillipa said rubbing Sebby's back.

"I'll hold him." Jasmine said taking him away from her.

"NOOOOOOO." He screamed reaching out for Pippa.

"Don't worry I'll take him." Pippa said before taking him out of Jazzy's arms.

"Okay, today we will be singing 'That Would Be Enough' and 'Helpless'" I told the crowd as they began to scream. "Let's start with 'Helpless'."

[ELIZA] [ALL WOMEN]  
Ohh, I do I do I do I Hey hey hey hey  
Dooo! Hey! Hey hey hey hey  
Ohh, I do I do I do I Hey hey hey hey  
Dooo! Boy you got me Hey hey hey

[ELIZA AND WOMEN]  
Helpless!  
Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit I'm helpless!  
Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em

[ELIZA]  
I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight  
We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night  
Laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room  
Then you walked in and my heart went "Boom!"  
Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom  
Everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume

[ELIZA AND WOMEN]  
Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine

[ELIZA]  
Grab my sister, and  
Whisper, "Yo, this  
One's mine." [ALL WOMEN]   
. Oooh  
My sister made her way across  
the room to you Oooh  
And I got nervous,   
thinking "What's she gonna do?" Oooh  
She grabbed you by the arm,  
I'm thinkin' "I'm through" Oooh  
Then you look back at me   
and suddenly I'm Helpless! Helpless!

Oh, look at those eyes Look into your eyes  
. And the sky's the limit  
Oh! I'm  
Yeah, I'm Helpless!  
Helpless, I know Down for the count  
. And I'm drownin' in 'em   
.  
. I'm helpless!

I'm so into you Look into your eyes  
I am so into you And the sky's the limit I'm helpless!

I know I'm down for the count Down for the count  
And I'm drownin' in 'em. And I'm drownin' in 'em.

[HAMILTON]  
Where are you taking me?

[ANGELICA]  
I'm about to change your life

[HAMILTON]  
Then by all means, lead the way

[ELIZA]  
Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you

[HAMILTON]  
Schuyler?

[ANGELICA]  
My sister

[ELIZA]  
Thank you for all your service

[HAMILTON]  
If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it

[ANGELICA]  
I'll leave you to it

[ELIZA AND WOMEN]  
One week later

[ELIZA]  
I'm writin' a letter nightly  
Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me  
Laughin' at my sister, cuz she wants to form a harem

[ANGELICA]  
I'm just sayin', if you really loved me, you would share him

[ELIZA]  
Ha!  
Two weeks later [ALL WOMEN]  
In the living room stressin' Stressin'  
My father's stone-faced  
While you're asking for his blessin' Blessin'  
I'm dying inside, as  
You wine  
And dine  
And I'm tryin' not to cry  
'cause there's nothing   
that your mind can't do Oooh  
My father makes his way across the room  
To you  
I panic for a second, thinking  
"we're through" Oooh  
But then he shakes your hand and says  
"Be true" Oooh  
And you turn back to me, smiling, and I'm  
Helpless! Helpless!  
. Look into your eyes  
. And the sky's the  
. Limit I'm  
Helpless! Helpless!  
Hoo! Down for the count  
. And I'm drownin' in  
. 'em I'm  
. Helpless!  
That boy is mine  
That boy is mine! Look into your eyes  
. And the sky's the  
. Limit I'm  
Helpless! Helpless! Helpless!   
Down for the count Down for the count  
And I'm drownin' in em And I'm drownin' in em  
.  
[HAMILTON]  
Eliza, I don't have a dollar to my name  
An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame  
All I have's my honor, a tolerance for pain  
A couple of college credits and my top-notch brain  
Insane, your family brings out a different side of me  
Peggy confides in me, Angelica tried to take a bite of me  
No stress, my love for you is never in doubt  
We'll get a little place in Harlem and we'll figure it out  
I've been livin' without a family since I was a child  
My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild  
But I'll never forget my mother's face, that was real  
And long as I'm alive, Eliza, swear to God  
You'll never feel so...

. [ALL WOMEN]   
. [ELIZA] Helpless!  
[HAMILTON] I do I do I do I do!  
Eliza...  
. Helpless!  
. I do I do I do I do!  
I've never felt so—  
. Helpless!  
. Hey, yeah, yeah!  
. Down for the count  
. I'm down for the count And I'm drownin' in 'em  
. I'm—  
My life is gon'  
be fine cuz Helpless!  
Eliza's in it.  
. I look into your eyes,  
. and the sky's the limit  
. I'm  
. Helpless!  
. Down for the count  
. ...drownin' in 'em. And I'm drownin' in 'em.

(Wedding march plays)

[ALL WOMEN]  
In New York, you can be a new man...  
In New York, you can be a new man...  
In New York, you can be a new man...

[ELIZA]  
Helpless

"Okay, we're going to take a break before we go on." I said as we head backstage.

*Phillipa's POV*

Lin and I head back to his dressing room as I carried a sleeping Sebastian. We only had 30 minutes to talk. I set Sebastian down in the bed Lin had for him when we would have a late shows. Once he was tucked in, I sat next to Lin and placed my head on his shoulder.

"Once we finish the show, we're going to get your things. Okay?" He asked me.

"Okay." I responded.

"I love you." He said kissing my forehead,

"I love you too." I said looking up at him.

"Okay guys, time to go back." The announcer on the speaker said.

"Let's go Elizabeth Schuyler." He said as I grabbed Sebastian and we walked back out.

"Okay, now onto our next song 'That Would Be Enough' before we end the day." He said on the Megaphone.

ELIZA:  
Look around, look around at how lucky we are  
To be alive right now  
Look around, look around...

HAMILTON:  
How long have you known?

ELIZA:  
A month or so

HAMILTON:  
Eliza, you should have told me

ELIZA:  
I wrote to the General a month ago

HAMILTON:  
No

ELIZA:  
I begged him to send you home

HAMILTON:  
You should have told me

ELIZA:  
I'm not sorry

ELIZA:  
I knew you'd fight HAMILTON:  
Until the war was won The war's not Done.

But you deserve a chance to meet your son  
Look around, look around at how lucky we are  
To be alive right now.

HAMILTON:  
Will you relish being a poor man's wife  
Unable to provide for your life?

ELIZA:  
I relish being your wife  
Look around, look around...

Look at where you are  
Look at where you started  
The fact that you're alive is a miracle  
Just stay alive, that would be enough

And if this child  
Shares a fraction of your smile (Points at Sebastian)  
Or a fragment of your mind, look out world!   
That would be enough

I don't pretend to know  
The challenges you're facing  
The worlds you keep erasing and creating in your mind

But I'm not afraid  
I know who I married  
So long as you come home at the end of the day  
That would be enough

We don't need a legacy  
We don't need money  
If I could grant you peace of mind  
If you could let me inside your heart...

Oh, let me be a part of the narrative  
In the story they will write someday  
Let this moment be the first chapter:  
Where you decide to stay  
And I could be enough  
And we could be enough  
That would be enough 

"Okay guys, that's enough for today. See you next week or Wednesday if we aren't busy. GOOD LUCK WITH THE LOTTO" Lin said before we left the stage.


	5. Chapter 5

*Phillipa's POV*

We were going back to the place I dreaded. His apartment. The place where I use to live a happy life. The place where I thought I was loved. We knocked on the door that was answered by Vanessa.

"Can I help you?" She asked disgusted.

"I'm here to get my stuff." I told her.

"Good, that trash had to be taken out sooner." She said.

"It's not trash." I spoke back.

"Whatever. Everything is in those boxes." She said pointing to a corner.

I saw Lin take Sebastian out of his stroller since he just woke up.

"Hi baby." Vanessa said touching his arm.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh." He screamed as people started getting out of the room to see what had happened.

"Is everything alright?" Someone asked.

"Everything is fine Jenna." Vanessa told her.

"What was that scream?" She asked.

"It was my son." She answered.

"I never knew you and Steven had a baby." She said with excitement.

I was upset when I heard his name mentioned.

"No, we didn't. I had him with this man." She said pointing at Lin.

"Who may you be?" She asked seductively.

"I'm Lin-Manuel Miranda." He answered.

"How about we swap phone numbers?" She asked.

"That won't be necessary." He told her.

"Why not?" Disappointment showing on her face.

"I already have a girlfriend and she is standing over there." He said pointing over at me.

Vanessa tried to touch Sebastian, but everytime she would touch him he would let out a scream and start crying. Once I finished getting my belongings, I took Sebastian away from Lin and started to comfort him. After I comforted him, I looked over at Vanessa as she gave me a death glare along with Jenna. I just gave them a smile before we decided to leave. When I walked away Jenna decided she would trip me. I turned my body in time so Sebastian wouldn't hit the floor. Once I sat up I had a pounding headache.

"What's wrong with you? Y-You mother trucker." I knew he didn't want to curse in front of Sebastian so he changed so they could understand, but he wouldn't.

He came down to my level to make sure I was okay. Sebastian started crying, so I just told him I was fine, even though my head was hurting like crazy, and started to comfort Sebby. We just got up and made our way back to his apartment with my stuff.

"Phillipa, you just go lie down and I'll put your stuff away." Lin told me.

"I'm fine Lin. I can still help you." I said and tried to carry my box of toiletries to the bathroom. 

On my way to the bathroom I started to get dizzy and dropped the box. Luckily, Lin was there to catch it.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer." I said before walking to the room and lying down.

I carried Sebastian into the room so we could take a nap. When I woke up Sebby wasn't next to me. Then I heard the Chuggington theme song coming from the living room. I slowly got up from the bed and saw Lin in the kitchen moving his butt around. I went up behind him a put my arms around his waist.

"Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine." I sang. "Grab my sister and whisper "Yo this one's mine.'"

"Good afternoon sleeping beauty." He said, stopping what he was doing to turn around and face me.

"What are you making?" I asked.

"Sopa de arroz con pollo. Chicken soup with rice." He said.

"Sounds delicious." I said.

"Would you like to taste some?" He asked holding a spoon in front of my mouth.

"Yes please." I said before he put the spoon in my mouth.

"How is it?" He asked.

"It tastes perfect." I told him before giving a peck on the lips.

I walked over to where Sebastian was and gave him a kiss on the forehead. I sat next to him and put him on my lap.

*Lin's POV*

I watched as the two people I loved more than anything in the world, watching TV together. Everything between the two of us has been going well. Vanessa didn't appreciate me cooking as much as Phillipa does. Tomorrow we have the day off, so I'm just planning on relaxing at home. Once I finished dinner, I put it to the side so it could cool down. I heard a knock at the door, so I put everything in my hands and answered the door. When I opened the door I saw the to people that raised me.

"Mamá y Papá, what are you doing here?" I asked as I gave them a hug.

"We decided we would come and visit you. Is it okay if we stay for awhile?" My mom asked.

"Of course you can stay. Come in." I told them allowing them to come inside.

"Lin, who is that?" My dad asked, directing towards Phillipa.

"That's my stage wife and girlfriend Phillipa." I answered.

"Um hi." She said waving shyly.

"What happened with Vanessa?" My mom asked looking over at Pippa.

"We got a divorce. She cheated on me with Pippa's ex-fiance." I said looking at Pippa.

"Well, I don't like her being here." My dad said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll just leave." She said putting Sebby on the couch.

"No dear, please stay." My mom said trying to stop her.

"I don't want to ruin your dinner." She said before leaving.

"Wow dad, are you happy with what you've done?" I said before grabbing Phillipa's coat since she left without it. "Just keep an eye on my son." I told them before leaving.

*Phillipa's POV*

I knew I should've never fall in love with Lin. I just kept on walking no matter how cold I was. As I walked I felt a pair of eyes staring at my butt. I turned around to see a stranger stare at me.

"Hey there." He said walking towards me.

I just backed until I couldn't go any further. A smirk crept up on his face at the sight.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He said putting his arm around my waist.

"Let go of me." I said trying to push myself away from him.

"No way. You're staying right here." He said holding me firmly.

I gasped when he put his other hand in my shirt.

"Let me go you nasty pervert." I said as I continued to try and push him away.

"No no no. We wouldn't want something else to happen, would we?" He asked messing with the waistline of my jeans.

"Don't you dare touch her." A familiar voice.

I looked over to see Daveed and Oak standing behind him.

"Have you guys... PIPPA." I saw Lin come into the view.

He walked over to where the guy held me. The next thing I knew the guy was on the floor and I was shaking and crying into Lin's chest.

"I don't care what my dad says, never leave my side." He said.

I just nodded my head as I shook from the cold air. He gave me my coat as he looked over at Daveed and Oak.

"Thanks guys." He said to the two of them.

"Hey, we're all family. We will always be there for you guys." Oak said as Daveed nodded his head in agreement.

"Let's go back." Lin said.

When we got to the apartment door I was able to hear crying. When Lin opened the door Sebby immediately ran up to me and put his arms up for me to pick him up. Once I picked him up, he rested his head on my shoulder.

"You brought her back." Lin's dad said in disgust.

"I'll just be in the room." I said making my way to our bedroom.

I never knew I could cause this much trouble in one day. I heard a small knock on the door as I played with Sebastian.

"Come in." I told the person at the door.

Lin's mom and Tobi came into the room as the yelling continued.

"Don't worry, you aren't the cause of this. Sometimes his father gets harsh because he doesn't like relationships that went so well but torn apart." She said playing with Sebastian's hair.

"Well it's hard for me to know that he doesn't like his sons girlfriend. I love Lin with all my heart, but I don't want his relationship with his parents to end." I said on the verge of tears.

"Don't listen to him. He may not sound like it but he loves you like his own daughter." She said grabbing my hand.

Tobi just started to lick my foot as if she knew I was sad. Lin walked in looking stressed as he ran his hands through his hair. He came over to me and hugged me.

"You don't have to worry about it. Let's go eat." He said kissing my forehead.

Once I finished eating, I placed Sebastian in his highchair and started feeding him. Once everyone was done, I put the dishes in the sink and started washing the dishes. Lin came behind me and put his head in the crook of my neck. He started to kiss my neck as I washed the dishes.

"Lin not here." I said holding back the moan that was threatening to spill out.

"Fine." He said as he rubbed my stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

*Lin's POV*

I watched as Phillipa peacefully slept on my chest due to last night's event. Last night we proclaimed our love for each other. I just wish we could stay like that forever. I slowly moved her fragile body onto a pillow as I got up from the bed and put on boxers and a pants and shirt. I walked to Sebastian's room and took him out of his bed.

"Hey there my sleepy boy. Let's get some breakfast." I said as I walked over to his changing table.

I changed his diaper and put him in some jeans and a shirt that said 'Ham4Ham'. I put on his and my shoes as he ran around the apartment. I picked him up and we made our way downstairs to the lobby. I decided we were going to have donuts for breakfast, so we went to the nearest 'Dunkin Donuts'. I was planning to get everyone a donut and Sebastian was getting donut holes.

"Sebby should we get mommy a pink donut?" I asked him referring to Phillipa as mommy.

He shook his head yes as I picked him up. When I walked up to the counter the people gasped with excitement.

"How may I help you today?" The woman getting my order asked.

"I would 4 chocolate donut holes, 2 chocolate donuts, a pink frosted donut and a blue frosted donut."(I have no idea if any of those are real) I ordered.

"Okay." She said.

"How much would that be?" I asked.

"Don't worry, it's on the house." She said.

"Thank you." I said.

I waited until I got my order. Once I got my things, I walked back to the apartment. When we got inside I saw my parents standing in the kitchen.

"Good morning Mom and Dad. I brought you guys a donut." I said.

I handed the both of them their chocolate donut.

"Is Pippa awake?" I asked.

"Not sure. If she is she hasn't left the room." My dad answered.

"Have you warmed up to her yet Dad?" I asked.

"I guess I have." He said.

I placed Sebby in his highchair and placed his donut holes on his tray in front of him. I walked into our bedroom to see Phillipa lying down.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." She responded.

"Hey." I said again.

"Stop it goofball." She said giggling at me.

"Why are you still in bed?" I asked walking over to her.

"It's our day off and I don't feel too well." She said.

"I got you a donut with pink frosting." I said handing her her donut.

"Thank you." She said taking it.

"Anything for you." I said kissing her forehead.

I went back to the kitchen to see Sebastian was done with his donut holes, but also covered in it.

"Well, how did this happen?" I asked as I noticed some had gotten into his hair.

I took him out of his chair and brought him to my bathroom. I put in some warm water and put him in the tub. I made sure to wash his hair good. Then I wrapped him one of the warm towels we had. When I walked out I saw Pippa looking a little pale.

"Pippa are you alright?" I asked her.

"No." She said before falling onto her knees'.

"MOM. DAD. HELP." I yelled as I put Sebby down on the bed.

The two of them came running into the room.

"What happened?!" My mother asked.

"I don't know. This morning she said she didn't feel well and she just fell." I said holding her up.

"Get her a wet rag." She told me.

I went to the bathroom to wet a rag with cold water. When I walked back out, I heard my mom talking to Pippa.

"Pippa, if you can here me say something." My mom told her.

"Bathroom." She said as she covered her mouth.

I lift her up and carried her to the bathroom and opened the toilet seat for her. I held her hair up as she threw up in the toilet. She started to shake violently once she stopped.

"Shh. Don't worry you're fine." I said holding her close to me. "We'll go to the doctors' office later."

*TimeSkip to at The Hospital*

*Phillipa's POV*

I heard my name being called so I could see the doctor. Once I walked in with Lin trailing me, I was greeted by a friendly doctor. Maybe a little to friendly. May I add, it's a male, so I don't think Lin appreciated that.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" He asked.

"Well, I've been getting dizzy, throwing up, and have stomach pains." I told him.

"Lie down please." He said.

Instead of putting on gloves, he just touched my stomach. He moved his hands around, pressuring places.

"When was the last time you had sexual activity?" He asked.

"Umm last night." I answered.

"Well Ms. Soo, you're pregnant." He said.

I never knew my life would be a fantasy.


	7. Chapter 7

*Phillipa's POV*

The past few weeks have been tough for Lin and I. Someone had to cover for me while I was away for the next few months. It has been 2 months since we found out I was pregnant. After the baby is born I'm planning on going back. I've been having some mood swings every now and then. I walked to the kitchen with my hand on my slowly growing stomach. I'm so excited because Sebastian's 2nd birthday is coming up. Just a few more weeks. I saw Lin sitting at the counter with his pen in his mouth.

"How is the planning going?" I asked as I stood behind him.

"Just fine." He said sarcastically.

"At least we know he is interested in Chuggington, so that gives us a theme." I said.

"Can you please help me?" He asked looking up at me.

"Sure. We can have Chuggington wrapping paper, balloons, cake, banner and music." I told him already planning it out in my head.

"You make it look so easy." He pouted.

"You just over think things." I told him kissing his cheek before walking over to the fridge to get a drink.

I poured myself a glass of water. After I finished my water, I walked into Sebastian's room to see he had woken up from his nap.

"Hey there. How was your nap?" I asked picking him up.

He just layed his head on my shoulder. I brought him to where Lin was and placed him on the counter.

"How about we all go to the park and have fun?" I asked Lin.

"I would love to but I want to get everything organized." He said looking at the list.

"Lin you make this sound like 'Take A Break'." I said laughing.

"You know what, I will go because I don't think I want something like that to happen." He said looking serious.

"Okay, well lets get ready to go." I said before picking up Sebastian to put him in some play clothes.

I put him in a sailboat shirt and some shorts. It made him look so adorable. I brought him back to the kitchen to see Lin ready to go.

"Are your ready?" He asked giving me a questionable look.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked looking down to see I still had my pj's on. "Lin do I have to change?"

"Of course. I don't want random perverts staring at my girlfriends ass." He said as though it were obvious.

"Lin, watch your language." I told him.

"Okay just change into something for outside." He told me taking Sebastian.

I went into the room and put on my 'Ham4Ham' shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. I guess that would be comfortable enough for me.

"Okay, now I'm ready." I said coming out of the room.

We made our way down to thee lobby as we went to Central Park. Once we got there, I brought Sebastian over to the baby swings where I had put him. I gently pushed the swing as he had a giggling fit. Lin then came over and wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his nose in the crook of my neck.

"Would you rather have been married before you had kids?" He asked.

"As long as it's with you it wouldn't matter to me." I said as I slightly turned my head to kiss his cheek.

Once Lin decided I should sit down I noticed someone was on the other side of the park, so I walked back over to where Lin stood. I decided I would invite Renee and her kids along with Jasmine and Anthony. After about ten minutes they had arrived. After a few minutes, they said that they had something to discuss about the next show, so they left out of my sight for a minute. Then I heard music started to play, that was till I realized the beat was actually the end of 'A Winter's Ball' and the beginning 'Helpless'. I saw as strangers attention turned towards the direction of the music. I took Sebby out of the swing as I made my way towards the group of ladies who were saying 'Hey' as I said' I do'.

[ELIZA] [ALL WOMEN]  
Ohh, I do I do I do I Hey hey hey hey  
Dooo! Hey! Hey hey hey hey  
Ohh, I do I do I do I Hey hey hey hey  
Dooo! Boy you got me Hey hey hey

[ELIZA AND WOMEN]  
Helpless!  
Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit I'm helpless!  
Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em

[ELIZA]  
I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight  
We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night  
Laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room  
Then you walked in and my heart went "Boom!"  
Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom  
Everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume

[ELIZA AND WOMEN]  
Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine

I watched as everyone 'Grind to the rhythm...'.

[ELIZA]  
Grab my sister, and  
Whisper, "Yo, this  
One's mine." [ALL WOMEN]   
. Oooh  
My sister made her way across  
the room to you Oooh  
And I got nervous,   
thinking "What's she gonna do?" Oooh  
She grabbed you by the arm,  
I'm thinkin' "I'm through" Oooh  
Then you look back at me   
and suddenly I'm Helpless! Helpless!

I watched as Lin looked towards me.

Oh, look at those eyes Look into your eyes  
. And the sky's the limit  
Oh! I'm  
Yeah, I'm Helpless!  
Helpless, I know Down for the count  
. And I'm drownin' in 'em   
.  
. I'm helpless!

I'm so into you Look into your eyes  
I am so into you And the sky's the limit I'm helpless!

I know I'm down for the count Down for the count  
And I'm drownin' in 'em. And I'm drownin' in 'em.

[HAMILTON]  
Where are you taking me?

[ANGELICA]  
I'm about to change your life

[HAMILTON]  
Then by all means, lead the way

[ELIZA]  
Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you

[HAMILTON]  
Schuyler?

[ANGELICA]  
My sister

[ELIZA]  
Thank you for all your service

[HAMILTON]  
If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it

[ANGELICA]  
I'll leave you to it

[ELIZA AND WOMEN]  
One week later

Jazzy handed me a paper that was a letter he had written me a few months ago that was in our dressing room.

[ELIZA]  
I'm writin' a letter nightly  
Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me  
Laughin' at my sister, cuz she wants to form a harem

[ANGELICA]  
I'm just sayin', if you really loved me, you would share him

Renee took the letter but I took it back.

[ELIZA]  
Ha!

I watched as my father walked out with stone-face as Lin asked him.

Two weeks later [ALL WOMEN]  
In the living room stressin' Stressin'  
My father's stone-faced  
While you're asking for his blessin' Blessin'  
I'm dying inside, as  
You wine  
And dine  
And I'm tryin' not to cry  
'cause there's nothing   
that your mind can't do Oooh  
My father makes his way across the room  
To you  
I panic for a second, thinking  
"we're through" Oooh

I watched my father as he shook his hand and said something to him.

But then he shakes your hand and says  
"Be true" Oooh  
And you turn back to me, smiling, and I'm  
Helpless! Helpless!  
. Look into your eyes  
. And the sky's the  
. Limit I'm  
Helpless! Helpless!  
Hoo! Down for the count

I laughed at him as he did that weird little dance.

. And I'm drownin' in  
. 'em I'm  
. Helpless!  
That boy is mine  
That boy is mine! Look into your eyes  
. And the sky's the  
. Limit I'm  
Helpless! Helpless! Helpless!   
Down for the count Down for the count  
And I'm drownin' in em And I'm drownin' in em  
.

Lin walked up to me and held my hands.

[HAMILTON]  
Eliza, I don't have a dollar to my name  
An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame  
All I have's my honor, a tolerance for pain  
A couple of college credits and my top-notch brain  
Insane, your family brings out a different side of me  
Peggy confides in me, Angelica tried to take a bite of me  
No stress, my love for you is never in doubt  
We'll get a little place in Harlem and we'll figure it out  
I've been livin' without a family since I was a child  
My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild  
But I'll never forget my mother's face, that was real  
And long as I'm alive, Eliza, swear to God  
You'll never feel so...

. [ALL WOMEN]   
. [ELIZA] Helpless!  
[HAMILTON] I do I do I do I do!  
Eliza...  
. Helpless!  
. I do I do I do I do!  
I've never felt so—  
. Helpless!  
. Hey, yeah, yeah!  
. Down for the count  
. I'm down for the count And I'm drownin' in 'em  
. I'm—  
My life is gon'  
be fine cuz Helpless!  
Eliza's in it.  
. I look into your eyes,  
. and the sky's the limit  
. I'm  
. Helpless!  
. Down for the count  
. ...drownin' in 'em. And I'm drownin' in 'em.

(Wedding march plays)

[ALL WOMEN]  
In New York, you can be a new man...  
In New York, you can be a new man...  
In New York, you can be a new man...

Lin came up to me and got down on one pulling out a black box when he opened it to reveal a beautiful ring I immediately said yes as I knew what he was going to say.

[ELIZA]  
Helpless

Everyone watched as we shared a passionate kiss as we ended the song and the proposal went along perfectly .


	8. Chapter 8

*Lin's POV*

Tomorrow is Sebastian's 2nd birthday. We already know the theme is Chuggington. Tonight, we're going to put up the decorations and put out the presents. We invited the whole cast and some kids from the nursery along with Renee's. We got a cake with Wilson which was Sebastian's favorite character. When it came around to Sebastian's dinner time, Pippa fed him some Mac and Cheese. Once that was over, she brushed his teeth and gave him a bath. I watched as she put him into his Chuggington pj's. She picked him up and put him and layed him down in his bed. She sang 'Burn' to him, like she would always do before he went to sleep. Both of us went over to him to give him a kiss good night. Before we had to start decorating though, I had to take Tobi for a walk, so she could go to the bathroom. I brought a bag in case she pooped and made my way down to the lobby and made my around the block. I don't want to take her on a walk in the morning because of the dozens of fans and the flash from the camera's. Once she did her business and I cleaned up after her, I threw the bag in the trash can and we made our way back to the apartment. I took her leash off and she walked through the apartment and layed down in the living room.

"Who's ready to get decorating?" I asked.

We invited Jasmine, Anthony, Leslie, Christopher, Renee, Oak, Jonathon and Daveed to help us decorate. All of them raised their hand to show they were ready.

"Okay, let's get to it." I said.

We put up a banner that said 'Happy Birthday' that had the three main Chuggington characters. The cake was in the refrigerator so it won't go bad. We put up a few balloons and streamers. Once we finished and took a look at it looked absolutely horrific so we had to fix it so it looked perfect. When we finished it looked much better then it did before. Everyone made their way back to their house since they were all tired. Pippa and I made our way into our room and changed into something to wear to sleep. Once we were ready for bed, we layed down on our bed. I placed my hand on her stomach as we layed there until we fell asleep.

*Time Skip to the Next Morning*

*Phillipa's POV*

I woke up to a sleeping Lin next to me. I looked at my phone to see it was 7 a.m. I got up and started making chocolate chip pancakes for everyone. When I was done Lin had just came out of the room.

"Good Morning." I said as he made his way over to me.

"Morning." He said giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Are you ready for this party to start?" I asked him.

"Of course I am." He said.

I walked into Sebastian's room to still see him asleep. I decided to leave him lone for a few more minutes since it was his birthday. I walked out to see Lin munching on his pancakes. I went into the room to get ready for the day. I put on a shirt and sweats since we weren't going to leave the apartment until dinner. I walked out to see Sebastian in his highchair eating his pancake. I walked over to give him a kiss on the head.

"Good morning birthday boy." I said before giving him a kiss.

We all ate and opened two presents so he could open more at his party.

*Later that day*

We all got ready to head out for his birthday. I put on a violet dress and Lin had a suit on and I put Sebastian in a dress shirt with some dress pants. The whole cast had dressed up and we went to 'Olive Garden' to celebrate his birthday. My parents and Lin's parents came so they could celebrate and get to know each other.

"Reservation under Miranda." Lin told them.

"Yes. Just follow me to your table." The waiter said leading us to our table.

I held Sebastian as we walked over to our table. We all sat down as I set Sebastian in a highchair. Lin pulled out a chair for me to sit down. I placed my hand on my stomach as I sat down. Our table was more in the open and people would stare at us and whisper among others.

"People keep staring at us." I whispered to Lin.

"Don't worry about it." He said.

Suddenly a woman came up to me. She looked over at Lin.

"Oh hey Jess." He greeted her.

"Hey. Is this the thing that was the original Elizabeth?" She asked.

"Well this 'thing' has feelings." I snapped back.

"Umm, Jess this is my fiance Phillipa." He said gesturing to me.

"Why is she here?" She asked staring at me in disgust.

"I'm here to celebrate this little guys birthday." I answered playing with Sebastian.

"Jess, what are you doing here?" Lin asked.

"I thought I'd just drop by to say hi." She said making flirtatious wink at him.

"Pippa this is the person that will take your spot until you come back." Lin told me.

"Well, I should get going. See you at work tomorrow." She said winking at Lin and swaying her hips as she walked away.

"Don't worry Pippa you're my one and only Elizabeth Schuyler." He said grabbing my hand.

Then someone else came up to us to get an autograph. We had dinner before we left to go back and celebrate. When I got up everyone looked shock to see my baby bump. We made our back to the apartment without any problems. When we opened the door Tobi jumped all over us.

"Are you hungry Tobi?" Lin asked walking over to her food bowl filling it up with dog food and a few leftovers from dinner.

After all his daycare friends came in I explained what we were going to do.

"Okay guys, we are going to play some games and then eat some cake." I said and they all cheered.

We played pin the bell on the chugger, where's Wilson and we did a Chuggington puzzle. After that, Lin came out with the cake. We all sang 'Happy Birthday' to him. (Of course the 'Hamilton' crew being the best out of all them.) After the kids were done with their cake everyone made their way to their homes. He got so many presents, but we managed to open all of them. We put Sebastian to bed, of course I sang his favorite song. He always falls asleep to the song. (If you don't know what song it is then .................................................................................... what have you missed) Lin and I made our way into bed after changing. Once we were comfortable we fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Two months later (January. She is 5 months pregnant)

*Lin's POV*

Today is the day Pippa and I find out the gender of our baby. We both hope it's going to be a girl since we already have Sebastian. Our appointment wasn't until 2:30 and it's 11:30, so we have two more hours till we have to leave. Anthony and Jasmine already said they would watch Sebastian and Tobi while we head out. We thought that we would play with Tobi and Sebastian. Ever since his birthday, he has gotten many toys to keep him occupied for a minute until he looks for Pippa, so maybe we should bring them along with us. (By them I mean Tobi, Sebastian, Jasmine and Anthony.) Once the clock hit 12:30 we got everyone ready to leave. After about a half an hour Jasmine and Anthony came, so I told them what would happen.

"Guys, you're gonna be coming with us." I told them.

They played with Sebastian since he was done and we needed to put Tobi's collar and leash on. Once everything was in order, it was time to leave, so we put on our coats and made our way to the train station. Pippa held onto Tobi's leash, while I held Sebastian in my arms. Anthony and Jasmine walked by our sides as we walked. Once we got to the train station we were told animals weren't allowed, but once I turned around it was a whole different story.

"Oh, Lin-Manuel Miranda. I didn't recognize you. Never mind you can bring your dog." The person in the booth said before we went through the turnstile.

As we waited for the train, Pippa bent down to pick Tobi up so she wouldn't get squished in the train. Sebastian would cry a little every now and then because he wants Phillipa to hold him, but I tell him she will hold him in the train. Once the train got to the station we walked in and people looked at us in shock. Two men gave up their seats to allow Pippa and Jazzy to sit down. Pippa handed Tobi over to Jazzy so she could take Sebastian in her arms. People moved out the way so Anthony and I could stand in front of them. I'm pretty sure Anthony and I would agree that we didn't like how those guys were looking at them. I put Sebastian in her arms as she layed her head on Jazzy's shoulder. Tobi jumped off Jasmine's lap and sat next to Anthony and I, but once the train moved she ended up rolling to the other side and her little legs couldn't stop her. I saw her get back up. I crouched down so she could see me.

"Come here Tobi." I told her as I held my arms out.

She walked over to me as quickly as she could. When she got to me I picked her up and put her back in Jazzy's lap so she wouldn't fall over. Jazzy stroked her fur as a way of comfort. I informed them that we would be getting off at the next stop. I took Sebastian from Pippa as she took Tobi into her arms. Sebastian started to move around in my arms as he reached out for Pippa.

"Lin I can take him." She told me handing Tobi over to Jasmine as we got out the train.

At that moment Sebastian went in to a full on crying fest. I did the best I could to try and calm him down but that didn't work, so I did what Pippa always does. I sang my part of 'Dear Theodosia' to him.

[Hamilton]  
Oh, Phillip when you smile I am undone, my son  
Look at my son  
Pride is not the word I'm looking for  
There is so much more inside me now

Oh, Phillip you outshine the morning sun, my son  
When you smile, I fall apart and I thought I was so smart

By now people were clapping, but Sebastian was still crying, so Pippa took him into her arms. On our way to the hospital we ran into Renee. She told us she was just shopping.

"Pippa has a doctors appointment." I told her.

"Do you mind if I joined?" She asked.

"Of course not. I mean you are a Schuyler sister." Pippa said.

"Lin don't you think we should do a little performance for people in the waiting room. You have the Schuyler Sisters your dear son Philip." Renee said.

"We should. Let's just hope we run into Leslie." I said.

"Did I hear someone call me?" Someone behind us said.

"What's your name man?" I said before I got to turn around to see.

"Leslie Odom Jr." He said trying to make it sound like 'Alexander Hamilton'.

"Leslie don't ever do that again." Pippa said shaking her head.

When we got to the hospital we were able to get in right away. We all went into the extremely large room. 

"The doctor will be with you in a minute." The nurse said before leaving the room.

After a few minutes the doctor walked into the room.

"Hello my name is Dr. Garcia. I'll be doing your ultrasound today." She said walking into the room and closing the door behind her.

She walked over to the machine to get the gel for her to rub on Pippa's stomach. After she put the gel on her stomach she took the scan thing and moved it around. We all watched amazed at the moving figure on the screen.

"Look at those little fingers and hands." Pippa said in awe.

"Yea and it looks like you're going to be having a baby

Find out next time on How Long Have You Know? Lin X Phillipa

Just Kidding. Now back to our original program.

"Girl." She said.

"Pippa that's just what we wanted." I said grabbing her hand.

After we finished our appointment we walked out excited. I was getting ready to let them know what we were going to do.

"Hello. Hello. My name is Lin-Manuel Miranda. I'm the creator of the famous musical 'Hamilton'. I have a few friends with me who will be performing or you guys. First up 'The Schuyler Sisters'"

*Phillipa's POV*

All of us walked out as we got ready to perform. Once the music started playing Leslie came out skipping to the beat singing his part.

BURR:  
There's nothing rich folks love more  
Than going downtown and slumming it with the poor  
They pull up in their carriages and gawk at the students in the common  
Just to watch 'em talk

Take Philip Schuyler, the man is loaded  
Uh oh, but little does he know that  
His daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza  
Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at

COMPANY:  
Work, work  
ANGELICA:  
Angelica!  
COMPANY:  
Work, work  
ELIZA:  
Eliza!  
PEGGY:  
And Peggy!  
COMPANY:  
Work, work  
The Schuyler sisters

ANGELICA:  
Angelica!  
PEGGY:  
Peggy!  
ELIZA:  
Eliza!  
COMPANY:  
Work!

PEGGY:  
Daddy said to be home by sundown  
ANGELICA:  
Daddy doesn't need to know  
PEGGY:  
Daddy said not to go downtown  
ANGELICA:  
Like I said, you're free to go

But—look around, look around  
The revolution's happening in New York  
ELIZA & PEGGY:  
New York  
COMPANY:  
Angelica  
SISTERS & COMPANY:  
Work!

PEGGY:  
It's bad enough Daddy wants to go to war  
ELIZA:  
People shouting in the square  
PEGGY:  
It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore  
ANGELICA:  
New ideas in the air

ANGELICA & MALE ENSEMBLE:  
Look around, look around—

ELIZA:  
Angelica, remind me what we're looking for

ALL MEN:  
She's looking for me!

ANGELICA and (COMPANY):  
Eliza, I'm looking for a mind at work (work, work)  
I'm looking for a mind at work (work, work) [x2]  
Woa-oah  
SISTERS:  
Woa-oah  
SISTERS & COMPANY:  
Work!

BURR:  
Ooh, there's nothing like summer in the city  
Someone in a rush next to someone looking pretty  
Excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny  
But your perfume smells like your daddy's got money  
Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy heels?  
You searchin' for an urchin who can give you ideals?

ANGELICA:  
Burr, you disgust me

BURR:  
Ahh, so you've discussed me  
I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me

ANGELICA:  
I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine  
So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane  
You want a revolution? I want a revelation  
So listen to my declaration:

ALL SISTERS:  
"We hold these truths to be self-evident  
That all men are created equal"

ANGELICA and (COMPANY):  
And when I meet Thomas Jefferson (unh!)  
I'mma compel him to include women in the sequel

WOMEN:  
Work!

ELIZA:  
Look around, look around at how  
Lucky we are to be alive right now  
ELIZA, PEGGY:  
Look around, look around at how  
Lucky we are to be alive right now  
ALL SISTERS:  
History is happening in Manhattan and we  
Just happen to be in the greatest city in the world

SISTERS & COMPANY:  
In the greatest city in the world!

ANGELICA (ELIZA, PEGGY) ((MEN)):  
Cause I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine  
(look around, look around)((hey, hey, hey, hey))  
So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane  
(the revolution's happening in)((hey, hey, hey, hey))  
ANGELICA (ELIZA, PEGGY) ((WOMEN)):  
(New York) You want a revolution? ((look around, look around))  
I want a revelation (In New York, woah)  
So listen to my declaration ((the revolution's happening))

ALL SISTERS (WOMEN) ((MEN)):  
We hold these truths to be self evident  
(look around, look around) (hey, hey)  
That all men are created equal  
(at how lucky we are to be alive right now) (hey, hey)

ALL SISTERS & COMPANY:  
Look around, look around  
At how lucky we are to be alive right now  
History is happening in Manhattan  
And we just happen to be  
WOMEN (MEN):  
In the greatest city in the world (in the greatest city)  
COMPANY:  
In the greatest city in the world!

COMPANY:  
Work, work  
ANGELICA:  
Angelica!  
COMPANY:  
Work, work  
ELIZA:  
Eliza!  
PEGGY:  
And Peggy!  
COMPANY:  
Work, work  
ALL SISTERS:  
The Schuyler sisters  
COMPANY:  
Work, work

ALL SISTERS (COMPANY):  
We're looking for a mind at work (work, work)  
Hey (work, work)  
ANGELICA (COMPANY):  
Woah-ah! (work, work)  
ELIZA & PEGGY (COMPANY):  
Hey (work, work)  
In the greatest city

ALL SISTERS:  
In the greatest city  
In the world!

COMPANY:  
In the greatest city in the world! 

"Next up we will have 'That Would Be Enough'" He said walking over to me.

He placed his hands over my stomach indicating to the baby.

ELIZA:  
Look around, look around at how lucky we are  
To be alive right now  
Look around, look around...

HAMILTON:  
How long have you known?

ELIZA:  
A month or so

HAMILTON:  
Eliza, you should have told me

ELIZA:  
I wrote to the General a month ago

HAMILTON:  
No

ELIZA:  
I begged him to send you home

HAMILTON:  
You should have told me

ELIZA:  
I'm not sorry

ELIZA:  
I knew you'd fight HAMILTON:  
Until the war was won The war's not Done.

But you deserve a chance to meet your son  
Look around, look around at how lucky we are  
To be alive right now.

HAMILTON:  
Will you relish being a poor man's wife  
Unable to provide for your life?

ELIZA:  
I relish being your wife  
Look around, look around...

Look at where you are  
Look at where you started  
The fact that you're alive is a miracle  
Just stay alive, that would be enough

And if this child  
Shares a fraction of your smile  
Or a fragment of your mind, look out world!  
That would be enough

I don't pretend to know  
The challenges you're facing  
The worlds you keep erasing and creating in your mind

But I'm not afraid  
I know who I married  
So long as you come home at the end of the day  
That would be enough

We don't need a legacy  
We don't need money  
If I could grant you peace of mind  
If you could let me inside your heart...

Oh, let me be a part of the narrative  
In the story they will write someday  
Let this moment be the first chapter:  
Where you decide to stay  
And I could be enough  
And we could be enough  
That would be enough

"Now we have 'Dear Theodosia'" He said as Leslie walked forward.

[Burr]  
Dear Theodosia what to say to you  
You have my eyes  
You have your mother's name  
When you came into the world you cried and it broke my heart

I'm dedicating everyday to you  
Domestic life was never quite my style  
When you smile, you knock me out I fall apart and I thought I was so smart

You will come of age with our young nation  
We'll bleed and fight for you  
We'll make it right for you  
If we lay a strong enough foundation  
We'll pass it on to you  
We'll give the world to you and you'll blow us all away  
Someday x2  
Yeah you'll blow us all away  
Someday x2

[Hamilton]  
Oh, Phillip when you smile I am undone, my son  
Look at my son  
Pride is not the word I'm looking for  
There is so much more inside me now

Oh, Phillip you outshine the morning sun, my son  
When you smile, I fall apart and I thought I was so smart

My father wasn't around

[Burr]  
My father wasn't around

[Hamilton]  
I swear that

[Both]  
I'll be around for you

[Hamilton]  
I'll do whatever it takes

[Burr]  
I'll make a million mistakes

[Both]  
I'll make the world safe and sound for you

You'll come of age with our young nation  
We'll bleed and fight for you  
We'll make it right for you  
If we lay a strong enough foundation  
We'll pass it on to you  
We'll give the world to you and you'll blow us all away  
Someday x2  
Yeah, you'll blow us all away

Someday, someday

"Up next is 'Take A Break'" He tells the group in the waiting room and Anthony walked up.

ELIZA:  
Un deux trois quatre  
Cinq six sept huit neuf

PHILIP:  
Un deux trois quatre  
Cinq six sept huit neuf

ELIZA:  
Good! Un deux trois quatre  
Cinq six sept huit neuf

PHILIP:  
Un deux trois quatre  
Cinq six sept huit neuf

ELIZA:  
Sept huit neuf

PHILIP:  
Sept huit neuf 

ELIZA:  
Sept huit neuf

PHILIP:  
Sept huit neuf

ELIZA AND PHILIP:  
One two three four five six seven eight nine!

HAMILTON:  
My dearest, Angelica  
"Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow  
Creeps in this petty pace from day to day"  
I trust you'll understand the reference to  
Another Scottish tragedy without my having to name the play  
They think me Macbeth, and ambition is my folly  
I'm a polymath, a pain in the ass, a massive pain  
Madison is Banquo, Jefferson's Macduff  
And Birnam Wood is Congress on its way to Dunsinane

HAMILTON & ANGELICA:  
And there you are, an ocean away  
Do you have to live an ocean away?  
Thoughts of you subside  
Then I get another letter  
I cannot put the notion away...

ELIZA:  
Take a break

HAMILTON:  
I am on my way

ELIZA:  
There's a little surprise before supper  
And it cannot wait

HAMILTON:  
I'll be there in just a minute, save my plate

ELIZA:  
Alexander

HAMILTON:  
Okay, okay

ELIZA:  
Your son is nine years old today  
Has something he'd like to say  
He's been practicing all day  
Philip, take it away

PHILIP:  
Daddy, daddy, look  
My name is Philip  
I am a poet  
I wrote this poem just  
To show it  
And I just turned nine  
You can write rhymes  
But you can't write mine

HAMILTON:  
What!

PHILIP:  
I practice French  
And play piano with my mother

HAMILTON:  
Uh-huh!

PHILIP:  
I have a sister, but I want a little brother

HAMILTON:  
Okay!

PHILIP:  
My daddy's trying to start America's bank  
Un deux trois quatre cinq! 

HAMILTON:  
Bravo!

ELIZA:  
Take a break

HAMILTON:  
Hey, our kid is pretty great

ELIZA:  
Run away with us for the summer  
Let's go upstate

HAMILTON:  
Eliza, I've got so much on my plate

ELIZA:  
We can all go stay with my father  
There's a lake I know...

HAMILTON:  
I know

ELIZA:  
In a nearby park

HAMILTON:  
I'd love to go

ELIZA:  
You and I can go when the night gets dark...

HAMILTON:  
I will try to get away

ANGELICA:  
My dearest Alexander  
You must get through to Jefferson  
Sit down with him and compromise  
Don't stop 'til you agree  
Your fav'rite older sister  
Angelica, reminds you  
There's someone in your corner all the way across the sea

In a letter I received from you two weeks ago  
I noticed a comma in the middle of a phrase  
It changed the meaning. Did you intend this?  
One stroke and you've consumed my waking days  
It says:

HAMILTON & ANGELICA:  
"My dearest Angelica"

ANGELICA:  
With a comma after "dearest." You've written

HAMILTON AND ANGELICA:  
"My dearest, Angelica."

ANGELICA:  
Anyway, all this to say  
I'm coming home this summer  
At my sister's invitation  
I'll be there with your fam'ly  
If you make your way upstate  
I know you're very busy  
I know your work's important  
But I'm crossing the ocean and I just can't wait

HAMILTON AND ANGELICA:  
You won't be an ocean away  
You will only be a moment away...

ELIZA:  
Alexander, come downstairs. Angelica's arriving today! Angelica!

ANGELICA:  
Eliza!

HAMILTON:  
The Schuyler sisters!

ANGELICA:  
Alexander

HAMILTON:  
Hi

ANGELICA:  
It's good to see your face

ELIZA:  
Angelica, tell this man John Adams spends the summer with his family

HAMILTON:  
Angelica, tell my wife John Adams doesn't have a real job anyway

ANGELICA:  
...you're not joining us? Wait

HAMILTON:  
I'm afraid I cannot join you upstate

ANGELICA:  
Alexander, I came all this way

ELIZA:  
She came all this way

ANGELICA:  
All this way

ELIZA AND ANGELICA:  
Take a break

HAMILTON:  
You know I have to get my plan through Congress

ELIZA AND ANGELICA:  
Run away with us for the summer  
Let's go upstate

HAMILTON:  
I lose my job if I don't get my plan through Congress

ELIZA AND ANGELICA:  
We can all go stay with our father

ELIZA:  
There's a lake I know

ANGELICA:  
I know I'll miss your face

ELIZA:  
In a nearby park

ANGELICA:  
Screw your courage to the sticking place

ELIZA:  
You and I can go

ANGELICA:  
Eliza's right

ELIZA AND ANGELICA:  
Take a break and get away

ANGELICA:  
Run away with us for the summer

ELIZA:  
Let's go upstate  
Where we can stay

ANGELICA:  
We can all go stay with our father  
If you take your time

ELIZA:  
Look around, look around  
At how lucky we are to be alive right now

ANGELICA:  
You will make your mark  
Close your eyes and dream

ELIZA:  
We can go

ELIZA AND ANGELICA:  
When the night gets dark  
Take a break.

HAMILTON:  
I have to get my plan through Congress

I can't stop until I get this plan through Congress 

"Now 'Say No To This'" He said as Jasmine walked into the room with a really red lipstick.

BURR:  
There's nothing like summer in the city  
Someone under stress meets someone looking pretty  
There's trouble in the air, you can smell it  
And Alexander's by himself. I'll let him tell it

HAMILTON:  
I hadn't slept in a week  
I was weak, I was awake  
You never seen a bastard orphan  
More in need of a break  
Longing for Angelica  
Missing my wife  
That's when Miss Maria Reynolds walked into my life, she said:

MARIA:  
I know you are a man of honor  
I'm so sorry to bother you at home  
But I don't know where to go, and I came here all alone...

HAMILTON:  
She said:

MARIA:  
My husband's doin' me wrong  
Beatin' me, cheatin' me, mistreatin' me...  
Suddenly he's up and gone  
I don't have the means to go on

HAMILTON:  
So I offered her a loan, I offered to walk her home, she said

MARIA:  
You're too kind, sir

HAMILTON:  
I gave her thirty bucks that I had socked away  
She lived a block away, she said:

MARIA:  
This one's mine, sir

HAMILTON:  
Then I said, "well, I should head back home,"  
She turned red, she led me to her bed  
Let her legs spread and said:

MARIA:  
Stay?

HAMILTON:  
Hey...

MARIA:  
Hey...

HAMILTON:  
That's when I began to pray:  
Lord, show me how to  
Say no to this  
I don't know how to  
Say no to this

But my God, she looks so helpless  
And her body's saying, "hell, yes"

MARIA:  
Whoa...

HAMILTON:  
Nooo, show me how to

HAMILTON/ENSEMBLE:  
Say no to this

HAMILTON:  
I don't know how to

HAMILTON/ENSEMBLE:  
Say no to this

HAMILTON:  
In my mind, I'm tryin' to go

ENSEMBLE:  
Go! Go! Go!

HAMILTON:  
Then her mouth is on mine, and I don't say...

ENSEMBLE:  
No! No!  
Say no to this!  
No! No!  
Say no to this!  
No! No!  
Say no to this!  
No! No!  
Say no to this!

HAMILTON:  
I wish I could say that was the last time  
I said that last time. It became a pastime  
A month into this endeavor I received a letter  
From a Mr. James Reynolds, even better, it said:

JAMES:  
Dear Sir, I hope this letter finds you in good health  
And in a prosperous enough position to put wealth  
In the pockets of people like me: down on their luck  
You see, that was my wife who you decided to

HAMILTON:  
Fuuuu

JAMES:  
Uh-oh! You made the wrong sucker a cuckold  
So time to pay the piper for the pants you unbuckled  
And hey, you can keep seein' my whore wife  
If the price is right: if not I'm telling your wife

HAMILTON:  
I hid the letter and I raced to her place  
Screamed "How could you?!" in her face  
She said:

MARIA:  
No, sir!

HAMILTON:  
Half dressed, apologetic. A mess, she looked  
Pathetic, she cried:

MARIA:  
Please don't go, sir!

HAMILTON:  
So was your whole story a setup?

MARIA:  
I don't know about any letter!

HAMILTON:  
Stop crying Goddamnit, get up!

MARIA:  
I didn't know any better

HAMILTON:  
I am ruined...

MARIA:  
Please don't leave me with him helpless

HAMILTON:  
I am helpless—how could I do this?

MARIA:  
Just give him what he wants and you can have me

HAMILTON:  
I don't want you

MARIA:  
Whatever you want

HAMILTON:  
I don't want you

MARIA: HAMILTON:  
If you pay I don't...  
You can stay  
. Lord, show me how to ENSEMBLE:  
. Say no to this Say no to this!  
Tonight I don't know how to  
. Say no to this Say no to this!  
. Cuz the situation's helpless  
Helpless  
. And her body's screaming,  
. "Hell, yes"  
Whoa!  
. No, show me how to  
. Say no to this Say no to this!  
How can you How can I  
Say no to this? Say no to this? Say no to this!  
. There is nowhere I can go  
. Go! Go! Go!  
. When her body's on mine  
. I do not say...   
HAMILTON:  
Yes

MARIA: ENSEMBLE:  
Yes! Say no to this! No!

HAMILTON:  
Yes

MARIA:  
Yes! Say no to this! No!

HAMILTON:  
Yes

MARIA:  
Yes! Say no to this! No!

HAMILTON:  
Yes

MARIA:  
Yes! Say no to this!

HAMILTON:  
Say no to this...

MARIA:  
Don't say no to this

HAMILTON:  
I don't say no to this  
There is nowhere I can go.

ENSEMBLE:  
Go go go...

JAMES:  
So?

HAMILTON:  
Nobody needs to know 

"Let's go on with 'Burn'" He said as I stood in front.

ELIZA

I saved every letter you wrote me  
From the moment I read them  
I knew you were mine  
You said you were mine  
I thought were mine

Do you know what Angelica said  
When we saw your first letter arrive?  
She said: "Be careful with that one, love  
he will do what it takes to survive."

You and your words flooded my senses  
Your sentences left me defenseless  
You built me palaces out of paragraphs  
You built cathedrals

I'm re-reading the letters you wrote me  
I'm searching and scanning for answers  
In every line  
For some kind of sign  
And when you were mine  
The world seemed to burn  
Burn

You published the letters she wrote you  
You told the whole world how you brought this girl  
Into our bed  
In clearing your name  
You have ruined our lives

Do you know what Angelica said  
When she read what you'd done?  
She said: "You have married an Icarus.  
He has flown too close to the sun."

You and your words obsessed with your legacy  
Your sentences border on senseless  
And you are paranoid in every paragraph  
How they perceive you-  
You, you, you

I'm erasing myself from the narrative  
Let future historians wonder  
How Eliza reacted  
When you broke her heart  
You have torn it all apart  
I'm watching it burn  
Watching it burn

The world has no right to my heart  
The world has no place in our bed  
They don't get to know what I said  
I'm burning the memories  
Burning the letters  
that might have redeemed you

You forfeit all rights to my heart  
You forfeit the place in our bed  
You'll sleep in your office instead  
With only the memories  
of when you were mine

I hope that you burn 

"Onto 'Stay Alive (Reprise)'" He said.

We somehow managed to get a hospital bed for Anthony to lay in.

ENSEMBLE WOMEN:  
Stay alive...  
Stay alive...

HAMILTON:  
Where's my son?

DOCTOR:  
Mr. Hamilton, come in. They brought him in a half an hour ago.   
He lost a lot of blood on the way over.

ENSEMBLE WOMEN:  
Stay alive...

HAMILTON:  
Is he alive?

DOCTOR:  
Yes. But you have to understand  
The bullet entered just above his hip and  
Lodged in his right arm

HAMILTON:  
Can I see him please?

DOCTOR:  
I'm doing ev'rything I can, but the wound was  
Already infected when he arrived—

HAMILTON:  
Philip

PHILIP:  
Pa  
I did exactly as you said, Pa  
I held my head up high

HAMILTON:  
I know, I know. Shh PHILIP:  
I know, I know High  
Shh. I know you did  
Ev'rything just right  
. Even before we got to ten  
Shh  
. I was aiming for the sky  
I know, I know  
I know, I know I was aiming for the sky  
I know

Save your strength and ENSEMBLE MEN:  
Stay alive... Stay alive...

ELIZA:  
No!

HAMILTON:  
Eliza

ELIZA:  
Is he breathing? Is he going to survive this?

ELIZA:  
Who did this, Alexander, did you know?

PHILIP:  
Mom, I'm so sorry for forgetting what you taught me

ELIZA:  
My son

PHILIP:  
We played piano

ELIZA:  
I taught you piano

PHILIP:  
You would put your hands on mine

ELIZA:  
You changed the melody every time

PHILIP:  
Ha. I would always change the line

ELIZA:  
Shh. I know, I know

PHILIP:  
I would always change the line

ELIZA:  
I know, I know

ELIZA:  
Un deux trois quatre  
Cinq six sept huit neuf

PHILIP:  
Un deux trois quatre  
Cinq six sept huit neuf

ELIZA:  
Good  
Un deux trois quatre PHILIP:  
Cinq six sept Un deux trois...  
Huit neuf  
Sept huit neuf—  
Sept huit... 

"We have to go on with 'It's Quiet Uptown'". He said with a few tears in his eyes.

ANGELICA:  
There are moments that the words don't reach  
There is suffering too terrible to name  
You hold your child as tight as you can  
And push away the unimaginable  
The moments when you're in so deep  
It feels easier to just swim down

ANGELICA/ENSEMBLE:  
The Hamiltons move uptown  
And learn to live with the unimaginable

HAMILTON:  
I spend hours in the garden  
I walk alone to the store  
And it's quiet uptown  
I never liked the quiet before  
I take the children to church on Sunday  
A sign of the cross at the door  
And I pray  
That never used to happen before

ANGELICA AND WOMEN:  
If you see him in the street, walking by  
Himself, talking to himself, have pity

HAMILTON:  
Philip, you would like it uptown  
It's quiet uptown

ANGELICA AND WOMEN:  
He is working through the unimaginable

ALL MEN (EXCEPT HAMILTON):  
His hair has gone grey. He passes every day  
They say he walks the length of the city

HAMILTON:  
You knock me out, I fall apart

COMPANY (EXCEPT HAMILTON AND ELIZA):  
Can you imagine?

HAMILTON:  
Look at where we are  
Look at where we started  
I know I don't deserve you, Eliza  
But hear me out. That would be enough

If I could spare his life  
If I could trade his life for mine  
He'd be standing here right now  
And you would smile, and that would be enough  
I don't pretend to know  
The challenges we're facing  
I know there's no replacing what we've lost  
And you need time  
But I'm not afraid  
I know who I married  
Just let me stay here by your side  
That would be enough

COMPANY (EXCEPT HAMILTON AND ELIZA):  
If you see him in the street, walking by her  
Side, talking by her side, have pity

HAMILTON:  
Eliza, do you like it uptown? It's quiet uptown

COMPANY (EXCEPT HAMILTON AND ELIZA):  
He is trying to do the unimaginable  
See them walking in the park, long after dark  
Taking in the sights of the city

HAMILTON:  
Look around, look around, Eliza

COMPANY (EXCEPT HAMILTON AND ELIZA):  
They are trying to do the unimaginable

ANGELICA:  
There are moments that the words don't reach  
There is a grace too powerful to name  
We push away what we can never understand  
We push away the unimaginable  
They are standing in the garden  
Alexander by Eliza's side  
She takes his hand

ELIZA:  
It's quiet uptown

COMPANY (EXCEPT HAMILTON AND ELIZA):  
Forgiveness. Can you imagine?  
Forgiveness. Can you imagine?  
If you see him in the street, walking by her  
Side, talking by her side, have pity  
They are going through the unimaginable

At this moment everyone was crying their eyes out. After a few minutes and we calmed down we ended it since that was all the songs we could do.

"Okay everyone, it is time for us to be heading out. You can see my play at the 'Richard Rodgers Theater'" We all made our way back to our own homes.

Tobi being the good dog she was stayed asleep along with Sebastian, so the ride back to the apartment was quiet. Once they were in bed Lin and I went to sleep also.


	10. Chapter 10

4 months later

*Pippa's POV*

I woke up to a sleeping Lin along with Sebastian. The poor little guy had a fever. I kissed his forehead before heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I changed into something comfortable to go outside. I decided I would get some McDonald's for breakfast. I put on a vest and grabbed keys and made my way to the outside world. As I made my way to McDonald's I felt as if someone were following me. Once I turned around I saw that guy who tried to rape me almost a year ago.

"Look who I ran into again. Ms. Broadway star. Why didn't you tell me you were so famous?" He asked me making his way over to me.

"You have no right to be in my personal life." i snapped at him.

"I see you've been blessed with a child. What's the little guy going to be?" He asked.

"That's none of your business." i said before walking away.

"Where are you going?" He said chasing after me and pulling me back.

"Get your hands off me." I said before pulling my hand back to myself and running over to the McDonald's.

When I got there is was right behind me. I walked in and went on line ignoring him.

"Hey isn't that the Phillipa Soo." I heard someone at a table ask someone else.

"I think so." Someone responded.

"Why do you keep ignoring me?" The guy who followed me inside asked grabbing my wrist.

"Leave. Me. Alone." I said to him.

"Don't talk to me like that." He said violently turning me around.

"Hey. Leave her alone." Someone said.

Once I saw that person who said that I realized it was the person who asked if I was who I am.

"How about you mind your own business?" He snapped back at them.

Suddenly Lin walked through the door with a crying Sebastian in his arms. As I tried to walk over to get him the guy yanked me back. I tried to pull away but the more I pulled the tighter his grip got.

"Don't move." He said pulling out a knife.

"What do you think your doing?" I asked as he moved towards the door.

I watched as Lin watched me with fear in his eyes. After a minute or so he calmed down. How could he be so calm at a moment like this? I asked myself. Suddenly I felt the grip on me loosen.

"Sir, you are under arrest for attempt of murder and rape. Anything you say or do will be used against you." I heard handcuffs be cuffed around his hands.

I felt so relieved to know everything was going to be alright. Lin placed Sebastian on the ground and he waddled his way towards. I bent down to pick him up, but as soon as I bent down I felt a liquidy substance run down my leg. Then I started to get really painful cramps.

"Lin, the baby's coming." I said as I held Sebastian in my arms.

The police officer that was with us at the moment called an ambulance to pick us up. After a few minutes I felt the baby was coming out of me.

"Guys, this baby is ready to come out right now." I said as I tried my best to hold it back.

"Don't worry, the ambulance is here Pippa." Lin said as he kissed my forehead and I heard the sirens close by.

I made my way to the ambulance. Once I got in I couldn't hold back any longer and started pushing. After what felt like 10 minutes, I heard little cries. The nurse took her up and showed her to me.(I know it takes so much longer, but I was an inpatient, uneducated child)

"You have a healthy baby girl." She said as she cleaned her off.

"She has your nose Pippa." Lin said.

"She has your eyes also." i told him.

"What's her name?" The nurse asked.

"Her name is Rosalina. We've been thinking about it for months." (Actually it took us almost half an hour to make a name)

The nurse wrapped her in a little blanket and handed her over to me. I carefully looked at her to see the features she had. I watched as she yawned and opened her eyes. Once we made it to the hospital they put me into a wheelchair and brought me to a room and did a few check-ups to make sure she was alright. Lin went to the cafeteria to go and get something for us to eat since breakfast didn't workout. I watched as Rosalina laid in the little crib thing. After a minute a nurse came in since it was feeding time. She fixed her so she was comfortable and latched on properly. Once she finished the nurse put her back and fixed the bed so I was sitting back a little. Once Lin came back he brought some hash-browns and eggs for us to eat. After a few minutes we heard a small knock on the door. When the door was opened it revealed Jasmine, Daveed, Anthony, Christopher, Oak, Leslie, Jonathan and Renee.

"Can we come in?" Renee asked in a hushed tone.

"Of course you can." I said motioning for them to come in.

When they came in they had a few balloons and some presents. They placed them on the ground and went over to Rosalina. I watched as they looked down at her. She was a new member of the 'Hamilton' cast.

"How do you feel?" Jasmine asked looking at me.

"A little tired, but other than that I'm perfectly fine." I said as I held back a yawn.

"Look at those hands." Jonathan said looking like he was going to die.

"Welcome to the family Rosa." I said from the bed.

"Pippa go to sleep. You had a long day." Lin said kissing my forehead.

"It's fine, I want to stay awake for this moment." I said yawning.

"Don't worry Pippa, we promise we'll still be here until you wake up." Oak said in a reassuring tone.

I turned to my side looking as everyone watched the baby closely. I let myself fall into a deep slumber knowing our baby is always safe.


	11. Chapter 11

*Lin's POV*

I placed Rosa in Sebastian's arms and watched as he stared at her. (I know it's not Sebastian, but it was so cute.)

The whole cast sat on the small couch, although most of them were on the floor. I took Rosa out of his arms and brought the two of them to the chair I sat in and sat with them in my arms. Jasmine held out her arms so she could take Rosa.

"Tal una chica preciosa y hermosa bebé." She said as she held her.

"Of course. She takes after her mother." I said as I watched the two of them bond.

They all awed once she yawned and scrunched up her nose.

"Look who's tired." Jonathan said.

I swear Jonathan will love kids to death. I took her out of Jazzy's arms and placed her in the hospital crib. I tucked her in a little blanket and watched as she fell asleep. Renee came up behind me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Lin, you'll be fine and you're hearing that from a mother of two." She told me as she smiled at Rosa.

"Thanks Renee, that means a lot." I said.

"If you ever need help we're here for you Lin, just like you are for us." Anthony said.

"Yup, if you ever need to, drop her off by our dressing room and we would be happy to watch her when you and Pippa are onstage." Oak said patting Anthony 's back.

"Of course I would whenever you need me to I would do it anytime." Jonathan said.

I looked over to Sebastian to see him pouting. I walked over to him knowing he was probably sad that no one was paying attention to him.

"Sebby, don't worry we still love you." I told him once I picked him up.

After what felt like an hour Pippa woke up from her nap.

"Look out, the beast has been awoken." Jasmine said once she saw Pippa's hair.

"Ohh, be quiet. You don't know what it was like giving birth." She said trying to fix her hair.

"Trust me, it's not very pleasant." Renee said.

"At least someone understands me." She said looking over at Rosa. "How long has she been sleeping?"

"About an hour. She is so peaceful when it comes to sleeping." I said as I watched her sleep.

"We should get going so you guys can get some sleep." Renee as she pushed everyone out. "Goodnight, see you tomorrow."

I placed Sebastian in a little bed they gave us for him and laid down in the bed with Pippa. She moved over so I could lay down. Once she knew I was comfortable she placed her head on my chest. After a few minutes of me being comfy, Rosa started to get fussy so Pippa removed herself from my chest and I got up to change Rosa diaper. 'Man, I was so comfy though.' I thought as I changed her diaper. I placed back in her little crib thing and went back to get comfy.

"Don't worry Lin, it's just the first night, so of course it will be difficult." Pippa said as she comforted me.

*Later that Night*

Everyone was crying at this moment. Rosa was crying. Sebastian was crying. Even Pippa was crying. I went over to Rosa and rocked her back to sleep. After she was asleep, I saw Phillipa singing to Sebastian while tears flowed down her cheeks. Once she finally got him to fall asleep she came back to the bed. I hugged her as I stroked her back in a way of comfort.

"Don't worry Pip, we'll be great parents." I said trying to comfort her.

"What's going to happen to the Jess girl?" She asked.

"She either goes as an ensemble or she leaves." I said plain and simple.

Jess is rude most of the times but she doesn't replace Pippa as Eliza. Once we knew it was good enough for us to go to bed we went back into the bed and fell asleep.

*In The Morning*

*Phillipa's POV*

By the time I woke up a nurse had just walked into the room for Rosa's feeding. When I looked to my side I saw that Lin and Sebastian wasn't there.

"Good morning Mrs. Miranda." She said. "Did you sleep well?"

"It wasn't the best, but I feel fine." I told her as she handed me Rosa.

Once we got Rosa to latch on she fixed the bed into a sitting up position. I sat back so I felt comfortable while she was feeding. Once she finished The nurse put a little towel over my shoulder and I positioned her so I could burp her. After a few pats she let out a burp. After a few minutes Lin came back with Sebastian in arm and donuts in his other hand.

"Good morning my two beautiful girls." He said kissing Rosa's forehead and giving me a quick peck on the lip.

"What's on the menu for today?" I asked.

"Something delicious. You want some?" He asked.

"Yes please." I said.

He handed the bag filled with deliciousness to me. When I opened the bag I pulled out a pink frosted donut. I handed him the bag as I ate my donut. I finished it and cleaned off the crumbs that fell onto the sheet. 

"What's happening today?" I asked.

"Well, the cast is coming over and the usual." He told me.

He then picked up Sebastian and placed him on the bed. Sebastian then crawled over to me and cuddled up next to me as I held him. After a few minutes there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said.

"Hey guys. How was sleeping last night?" Renee asked as she walked in.

"I mean it could have been worst than it already was." Lin said.

"We brought a few special guest." Jasmine said as she walked in.

She had Tobi on her leash, Lin and I's parents followed behind her and Jess came in last.


	12. Chapter 12

Phillipa's POV*

What is she doing here? I thought to myself. I watched as she walked into the room.

"Hi Lin." She said batting her eyelashes.

"Why are you here?" He asked looking towards the rest of the cast as they shrugged their shoulders.

"I don't get a hi back Linnie bear." She said with a look of dissapointment.

"Excuse me Jess, but why exactly are you here?" I asked with a questioning look.

"Why should it matter to you bitch?" She snapped back.

"All I was trying to do was be nice." I said.

"I don't need any sympathy from a whore like you." She snapped at me.

"At least I'm not the one who goes flirting with every guy I see." I snapped back.

She walked over to where I sat and slapped me in the face. I held the cheek that she slapped feeling the sting. Rosa than began to cry.

"How dare you say that about me. Go pick up your little excuse of a child." She screamed.

"You will not call my daughter an excuse. She was brought into this world for a reason." I said glarring at her.

I got up from the bed and walked over to where Rosa layed down. I picked her up and held her close to me.

"I feel sorry for her. The fact that her mother is a slut." She said shaking her head.

"That's it. Leave this room right now." Christopher said walking up to her.

"I-I'm sorry, I promise I didn't mean it." She said as she shrunk.

"I don't care if you are sorry. You hurt Pip." He said as he made her leave the room.

I watched as Chris escorted her out of the room. I turned back to see Sebastian was asleep. It's a good thing he didn't hear that.

"Um guys, do you mind turning around for a second?" I asked them.

"Don't worry Pippa, it's not like we've never seen things like this." Jonathan said as I blushed.

"JONATHAN!!!" Renee said slapping him on the back of the head.

"Ow. Tht really hurt." Jonathan complained rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry Pip we'll turn around." Jasmine said turning around along with the rest besides Lin.

Lin picked up one of the baby blankets and covered her up as she latched on. Once Lin told them it was alright to turn around Chris came back in the room.

"Don't worry no can get in unless given permission or is a hospital staff." He told us. "How about we do a facebook live after this?"

"Sure. Then we can introduce Rosa on there." I said.

After a few minutes I felt the latch she had was lossen as she was finished. Instead of having them turning around I fixed my shirt and positioned her so I could burp her properly. After I patted her back she let out a small burp. I placed on the bed as they got ready to go live.

"Here we go in 5, 4, 3, 2..." Chris said.

"Hey guys. Some of you may be wondering 'What is Daveed Diggs doing on Christopher Jackson's facebook live?' I asked myself the same thing. Well don't worry he is here with me along with everyone."

"Hey guys. Some of you have been asking where has Phillipa been the past few months. Well she had a mission." Christopher said.

I went to the facebook live and read the comments. 'Is she actually a super top secret spy?' Someone commented.

"No she is not a super secret spy, but she is something way better." He said.

'Is she a dinosaur?' I saw someone else ask.

"Why would she be a dinosaur? It's quite obvious she is something way better than a dinosaur. Pfft." He said.

'Is she a cute little puppy?' Someone else asked. What type of questions are these? I thought to myself.

"As much as I love puppies, no. She is a mother." He answered turning the camera towards me.

"Hi guys. As soon as I get out of the hospital I'll be on stage peforming my role as Eliza." I told them.

'Where is the baby?' 'Who is the father?' 'Are you still with Steven?' 'Can we see the baby?' 'Is it a boy or girl?' 'When was he/she born?' 'Is Steven the father?' People were asking.

"Okay okay, slow down we will answer all the questions. Whenever you would like Phillipa you can answer." He told me turning the camera so I was seen.

"Okay, first I am no longer with Steven the wedding was cut off. Second, the baby is a girl and she was born 2 days ago. Third, Steven is not the father. Her name is Rosalina, but Rosa for short. Here is what she looks like." I said as Christopher turned the camera towards her.

'She's so cute.' 'Who's her father?' That was a question I dreaded the most.

"I don't know if we're ready to reveal her father." I said looking towards Lin to see what he thought.

Everyone nodded at him. He looked back at me to let me know he was ready to let them know.

"Okay, turns out we have a change in plans. We will be telling you who her father is. Her father and my fiance is the one and the only..." Anthony pushed Lin and came into the camera. "Anthony Ramos?"

"That's right guys. Phillipa Soo is with me not the one you all thought it was." He said. "Just kidding guys here is the actual father of her child." He said pushing Lin forward.

"The father of our baby is the one and only Lin-Manuel Miranda." I said as he came into the camera view and put his arm around my waist.

"Hey guys its Lin-Manuel Miranda. That's right guys this beautiful baby girl and woman are mine." He said.

'I'm fangirling so hard right now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' 'I can't wait I'm going to a show in a few days!' 'I'm going to die right now!' There were so many comments.

"Okay guys we'll be ending this right now. Everyone is getting tired." Chris said ending it.


	13. Chapter 13

*Lin's POV*

It's time for us to head back home from the hospital. Pippa was in the bathroom changing into some skinny jeans and her Eliza shirt.

She walked out of the bathroom ready to leave the hospital. We put Rosa into a cute little onesies.

I placed her in her car seat and strapped her in.

"Do we have everything?" I asked Phillipa as I put the baby bag over my shoulder.

"Yup." She said as she opened the door for me. "Come on Sebby." She said grabbing his hand and walking out the door behind me.

Jasmine and Anthony came to the hospital and waited in the lobby so they could join us on the train ride home. We checked out and made our way to the nearest train station. We waited for the train to approach the station. Once it got to the station we walked in and Pippa took Rosa's car seat from my hand. She brought her car seat up so she could reach her. I then saw someone get up so she could sit down the four of us walked over there and she sat down.

"Oh hey, it's you guys again." The women next to her said.

"I remember you. We met you almost a year ago." I said remembering talking to her before me and Pippa got together.

"Someone is following you guys." She said referring to Jasmine and Anthony.

"It's okay, they're with us. This is Jasmine-Cephas Jones and Anthony Ramos. They are also apart of our musical." Phillipa answered.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Gloria." She said shaking their hands.

I placed Roza's car seat on Phillipa's lap and she uncovered the car seat.

"Who is this little girl?" She asked.

"This is our little baby girl, Rosalina." Pippa told her.

"Congratulations." She said.

"Hey guys." I turned around to see Renee coming up to us, " I knew I heard familiar voices and heads." She said patting my head.

"Gloria this is another one of our friends and actor Renne Elise Goldsberry." I introduced her.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." She said.

"You too." She said.

"Phillipa you should warm up your vocal cords. You haven't sung since we went to go find out her gender. How about you practice something?" Renee said to her.

"Sure. What should I sing?" She asked.

"Everybody's favorite duet, but first we have to do my song." She answered looking at the both of us.

"Are you up for it?" I asked.

"I am whenever you are." She said.

"May I have everyone's attention." Anthony yelled out. "If you know me 'Hi' if not my name is "Philip I am a poet." Just kidding. My name is Anthony Ramos and I have a few friends and my girlfriend. If you've heard of the musical Hamilton, you're in for a treat. We've got the one and only Lin-Manuel Miranda and his soon to be wife and Renee Elise Goldsberry. First we have Renee performing 'Satisfied' and then Lin and Phillipa will be singing 'That Would Be Enough'."

LAURENS:  
Alright, alright.   
That's what I'm talkin' about! Now everyone give it up for the maid of honor, Angelica Schuyler!  
ANGELICA:  
A toast to the groom! ALL MEN:  
. To the groom!  
. To the groom! ALL WOMEN:  
. To the groom! To the groom!  
To the bride!  
. To the bride!   
. To the bride!  
. To the bride!  
. To the bride!  
From your sister,   
. Angelica!  
. Angelica! ELIZA AND WOMEN:  
. Angelica! Angelica!  
Who is always  
by your side.   
. By your side! By your side!  
To your union, To the union! To the union!   
. To the revolution! To the revolution!  
and the hope that you provide.  
. You provide! You provide!  
. You provide!  
May you always...  
. HAMILTON AND MEN  
. Always– Always–  
be satisfied.  
. Rewind– Rewind–  
ANGELICA:  
I remember that night, I just might regret that night for the rest of my days.  
I remember those soldier boys tripping over themselves to win our praise.  
I remember that dreamlike candlelight like a dream that you can't quite place,  
but Alexander, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face.  
I have never been the same, Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame,   
And when you said "Hi," I forgot my dang name, set my heart aflame, ev'ry part aflame,  
FULL COMPANY:  
This is not a game...  
HAMILTON:  
You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied.  
ANGELICA:  
I'm sure I don't know what you mean. You forget yourself.  
HAMILTON:  
You're like me. I'm never satisfied.  
ANGELICA:  
Is that right?  
HAMILTON:  
I have never been satisfied.  
ANGELICA:  
My name is Angelica Schuyler.  
HAMILTON:  
Alexander Hamilton.  
ANGELICA:  
Where's your fam'ly from?  
HAMILTON:  
Unimportant. There's a million things I haven't done but just you wait, just you wait...  
ANGELICA:  
So so so— so this is what it feels like to match wits with someone at your level!   
What the hell is the catch? It's the feeling of freedom, of seein' the light,   
it's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite! You see it, right? The conversation lasted two minutes,   
maybe three minutes, ev'rything we said in total agreement, it's a dream and it's a bit of a dance,  
a bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance. He's a bit of a flirt, but I'm 'a give it a chance.   
I asked about his fam'ly, did you see his answer? His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance?   
He's penniless, he's flying by the seat of his pants.  
Handsome, boy, does he know it! Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it!   
I wanna take him far away from this place, then I turn and see my sister's face and she is...  
ELIZA  
Helpless...  
ANGELICA  
And I know she is...  
ELIZA  
Helpless...  
ANGELICA  
And her eyes are just...  
ELIZA  
Helpless...  
ANGELICA  
And I realize  
ANGELICA AND COMPANY  
Three fundamental truths at the exact same time...  
HAMILTON  
Where are you taking me?  
ANGELICA  
I'm about to change your life.  
HAMILTON  
Then by all means, lead the way.  
COMPANY (EXCEPT ANGELICA)  
Number one!  
ANGELICA  
I'm a girl in a world in which my only job is to marry rich.   
My father has no sons so I'm the one who has to social climb for one,   
so I'm the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in New York City is insidious,   
Alexander is penniless, Ha! That doesn't mean I want him any less.  
ELIZA  
Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you.  
HAMILTON  
Schuyler?  
ANGELICA  
My sister.  
COMPANY  
Number two!  
ANGELICA  
He's after me cuz I'm a Schuyler sister. That elevates his status, I'd have to be naïve to set that aside,   
maybe that is why I introduce him to Eliza, now that's his bride.   
Nice going, Angelica, he was right, You will never be satisfied.  
ELIZA  
Thank you for all your service.  
HAMILTON  
If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.  
ANGELICA  
I'll leave you to it.  
COMPANY  
Number three!  
ANGELICA  
I know my sister like I know my own mind, you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind.   
If I tell her that I love him she'd be silently resigned, he'd be mine. She would say, "I'm fine"  
ANGELICA AND COMPANY  
She'd be lying.  
ANGELICA  
But when I fantasize at night it's Alexander's eyes,   
as I romanticize what might have been if I hadn't sized him up so quickly.   
At least my dear Eliza's his wife; at least I keep his eyes in my life...  
ANGELICA AND ALL MEN (EXCEPT HAMILTON)  
To the groom! To the groom! To the groom!  
ANGELICA:  
To the bride!  
ALL WOMEN (EXCEPT ELIZA)  
To the bride! To the bride! To the bride!  
ANGELICA  
From your sister,  
ELIZA ANDWOMEN  
Angelica! Angelica!  
ANGELICA  
who is always by your side.  
WOMEN:  
By your side.  
By your side.  
ANGELICA  
To your union,

To the union! To the union! To the revolution!  
To the revolution!  
and the hope that you provide.  
You provide! You provide! You provide!  
May you always  
HAMILTON AND MEN  
Always– Always-  
be satisfied.  
Be satisfied,  
be satisfied.  
be satisfied, And I know MEN Be satisfied. WOMEN  
Be satisfied. Be satisfied. Be satisfied. She'll be happy as  
Be satisfied.  
Be satisfied. Be satisfied.  
his bride. And I know Be satisfied. Be satisfied. Be satisfied. Be satisfied. Be satisfied. Be satisfied.  
ANGELICA  
He will never be satisfied. I will never be satisfied. 

"Okay one last song." Anthony said.

ELIZA:  
Look around, look around at how lucky we are  
To be alive right now  
Look around, look around...

HAMILTON:  
How long have you known?

ELIZA:  
A month or so

HAMILTON:  
Eliza, you should have told me

ELIZA:  
I wrote to the General a month ago

HAMILTON:  
No

ELIZA:  
I begged him to send you home

HAMILTON:  
You should have told me

ELIZA:  
I'm not sorry

ELIZA:  
I knew you'd fight HAMILTON:  
Until the war was won The war's not Done.

But you deserve a chance to meet your son  
Look around, look around at how lucky we are  
To be alive right now.

HAMILTON:  
Will you relish being a poor man's wife  
Unable to provide for your life?

ELIZA:  
I relish being your wife  
Look around, look around...

Look at where you are  
Look at where you started  
The fact that you're alive is a miracle  
Just stay alive, that would be enough

And if this child  
Shares a fraction of your smile  
Or a fragment of your mind, look out world!  
That would be enough

I don't pretend to know  
The challenges you're facing  
The worlds you keep erasing and creating in your mind

But I'm not afraid  
I know who I married  
So long as you come home at the end of the day  
That would be enough

We don't need a legacy  
We don't need money  
If I could grant you peace of mind  
If you could let me inside your heart...

Oh, let me be a part of the narrative  
In the story they will write someday  
Let this moment be the first chapter:  
Where you decide to stay  
And I could be enough  
And we could be enough  
That would be enough

After we were done we had already reached our stop and both kids were sleeping. We made our way back to our apartment and put Sebastian in his bed and Rosa went into the crib in our room and we called it a day. 


	14. Chapter 14

*Phillipa's POV*

I woke up next to a sleeping Lin. Last night was so peaceful. I didn't even have to wake up. Only when I felt Rosa had to be fed. I sat up on the bed and watched Lin sleep peacefully. I ran my fingers through his hair. He slowly opened his eyes as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Morning." I said my hand still in his hair.

"Good Morning my beautiful soon to be wife." He said.

"I'm so excited for today." I said in excitement.

"What for?" He asked with a smirk.

"Lin-Manuel Miranda, do not play games with me." I said in a serious tone.

"Don't worry." He said smiling. "You're not the only one excited. We get to bring Rosa in and I get to perform with my fiance and it feels right since I'm no longer with Vanessa."

"We should get ready. We have a show in about two hours." I said.

I walked over to Rosa's crib and picked her up. I cradled her in my arms and lightly bounced her. She let out a little sneeze.

"God bless you and Good Morning to you too." I said as I rocked back and forth and kissed her forehead.

Lin walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He placed his head on my shoulder and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Go and get ready. I'll start making breakfast." He said walking out the room.

I placed Rosa on the bed and grabbed my Schuyler Sisters shirt and some skinny jeans. I walked to the bed where she layed and placed the clothes next to her while I went to get a onesie for her. I found a onesie that said 'Bows Before Bros' and found a bow.

I placed them on the bed next to my clothes and put on my clothes.Once I finished I changed Rosa's outfit. I then picked her up and went out into the kitchen. I saw Sebastian sitting on a chair munching on a muffin. I saw Lin at the stove with bacon on the frying pan.

"Hi Sebby." I said giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Hi Mama!" He said with a few crumbs around his mouth.

I can't wait till Rosa grows up. She's gonna have a big brother to protect her. I looked over at Lin as he placed bacon on two big plates and a small one that already had some scrambled eggs along with some toast.

"Breakfast looks delicious." I said looking over his shoulder.

"Gracias mi amor." He said kissing my cheek.

"Okay, we should finish quick we have a train ride ahead of us." I said placing Sebastian's plate in front of him.

"I thought it would be better if we were to take a limo, so a limo driver is picking everyone up. That means everyone else is already going to be inside." He told me.

"That's nice." I said as I started eating.

*After they finish and Rosa is fed*

"Let's head downstairs. Jonathan just texted me that they just got here." He said grabbing the baby's bag.

I buckled her in her carseat and held Sebastian's hand and went downstairs. The limo was parked in front of the apartment. Jasmine opened the door and lifted Sebastian in as she helped me up. Then we all laughed as we watched Lin struggle to get inside until I helped him.

"Pippa why did you ruin the fun?" Jonathan said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because we have somewhere important to be." I said.

"Oh, so it wasn't because you loved me." He said in a sad tone.

"Trust me Lin, I love you with all my heart even if you can be a pain sometimes." I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

*After the drive*

As I looked out the window, I saw a crowd of people around the stage door. I grabbed Rosa's carseat and Oak was the first one out. I held Sebastian's and walked out the limo. Everyone went crazy as I walked inside. When Jonathan came out he did his King George III wave. Once everyone got in we went onto the stage. I looked around the theater remembering the times I performed. We all started to do some vocal exercise to warm up. Once we finished we all went to our dressing rooms. When we walked in I saw Jess sitting on the couch in our dressing room.

"Jess, Lin already told you you're out of the musical." Renee said.

"No one tells me when it's over." She said.

"No wonder you don't have a boyfriend." I mumbled.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"I said 'No wonder you don't have a boyfriend.'" I repeated loud enough for her to hear.

She walked up to me and punched me in the jaw.

"Don't ever make things up about my love life." She said putting her finger in my face.

I felt tears stream down my face as I felt my jaw starting to swell up. I watched as Jasmine ran out the room.

"LINNNNNNNN!!!" I heard her distant yells.

"Why do you have to make everything such a big deal?" She asked glaring at me.

"Back off Jess. She just had her baby." Renee said as she held me close to her.

I pulled myself away from her to go check on Rosa. I looked in her carseat to see she was still asleep. Lin then came running into our dressing room with a bat.

"Get out of this theater right now!" He said waving the bat carelessly.

"Lin, put the bat down." I said to him worried he would break something or, even worse, someone.

He calmed down and put the bat down safely. He walked over to me and touched my cheek that was bruised. Jasmine came into the room with an ice pack and popsicles.

"I bought an ice pack for the bruise and popsicles to help with the swelling." She said handing them to me.

"How much was it?" I asked as I reached for my bag, but she grabbed my wrist.

"Pip, don't worry about it. I want to make you feel better." She said before getting ready for our show.

*After the show*

*Lin's POV*

We all bowed after the performance and went back to the dressing room. We decided we'd go to 'Panera Bread' for lunch. I told everyone to stay in costume since we would probably be back a few minutes before our next show. (Even though Leslie gets dressed at the last minute)

*After everyone is done for the day and home*

Once we got home I made some chicken soup and we ate our dinner. We put the kids in bed and went into our bed and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

*Timeskip to 2 days later*

*Phillipa's POV*

When I woke up Lin told me to go to sleep since we didn't have a show till later on tonight. I laid down on my side as I watched Rosa sleep.

"Pip?" Lin called out.

"Hmm?" I asked turning to look at him.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked.

"We should go to the mall with the whole gang." I told him.

"Okay, that seems fun to do with our friends." He said.

"Great!" I said excited to hang out with everyone.

"You call the girls and I'll call the guys." He said grabbing his phone.

*After the calls*

Everyone is going to be there. I went and got skinny jeans and my Hamilton and Eliza shirt.

I picked up Rosa and went into the kitchen to eat breakfast. I saw a plate on the table and Lin sitting at the table eating. I sat down and Sebastian waved at me as he ate a waffle.

"Good Morning Sebby." I said kissing his forehead.

"Pippa, we're going to leave in an hour." Lin said.

"Okay." I said eating my waffles.

*After 1 Hour*

We grabbed the kids and our bags and made our way to the lobby. We saw a jeep waiting at the front and saw Jasmine's head at the window.

"Come on, we've been waiting for one whole minute." Jonathan whined waving his hand in a motion telling us to move faster.

"Well, sorry for being parent?" I questioned not knowing an answer.

"Don't worry about it." Jasmine said smacking Jonathan.

"Why am I the one constantly getting slapped?" He complained.

"It's either you're acting like a child or you have a dirty mouth." Anthony said holding up two fingers.

"I'll show you dirty." Jonathan said.

"Sebby close your eyes." I said covering his eyes as Jonathan stuck his tongue out between two fingers.

"JONATHAN!!! There are kids around." I whispered yelled as I moved my hand from covering Sebastian's eyes.

We spent the rest of the ride talking about the show and joked around. At some point Sebastian fell asleep on my lap. When we got to the mall Lin put Sebastian in his stroller. I carried Rosa's carseat into the mall and looked around.

"Look around, Look around. At how lucky we are to be alive right now." I sung as I turned.

"Who's ready to shop?" Jasmine said grabbing mine and Renee's hand.

"Let's go." Lin said.

We walked through the store and looked at a few things. A few people were behind us whispering. I glanced behind me to see teenage boys staring at Jasmine's butt. I nudged Anthony and Jasmine and motioned for them to look back. Jasmine turned around and we all stopped.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" She asked.

All the boys stared at her in confusion except for one boy. After a minute they came out of there confused state. The boy who wasn't confused walked up to the front.

"Me puedes dar tu numero." He said.

"Yo, she has a boyfriend so back off." Anthony said.

"How old are you exactly?" They asked.

"Mind your own business." Anthony said pulling her behind him.

"I think your relationship is illegal." He said shaking his head.

"You don't need to know my relationship." He snapped back.

"An adult and teenager." He said still shaking his head.

"I am not a teenager. I'm older than him." Jasmine said from behind Anthony.

"Guys let's go. These people obviously don't know who we are." Jonathan said turning around and walking away sassily.

"I can tell you're gay." One yelled out.

"SECURITY." Christopher screamed.

A security guard came up to us. The boys looked frightened when the security came.

"Escort these men out of here." He said to them.

They walked up to the boys and pointed towards the door while escorting them. Girls stared at Christopher with wide eyes and looked at all of us.

"Benny you were great as George Washington." One yelled.

"Guys we have a small show in a few minutes in the mall." Lin said as he went towards an escalator.

We made our way downstairs and Lin brought us to the stage where there was a small crowd. They all started screaming when they saw us.

"Guys, shh there is a baby." The women on the stage said.

She handed Lin the microphone as we made our way onto the stage.

"Hey guys. We have a little performance here in the mall and at the end we have a little surprise for someone special." He said.

*After they performed a few songs*

"It's time for our surprise." Lin said.

Someone walked in with cake on a rolling table. It read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY PIPPA'. I covered my mouth and looked up at everyone. They all smiled at me as they sung 'Happy Birthday' to me.

"You guys are the best." I said hugging all of them.

And the rest of the day went on like any other Hamilton cast day would.


	16. Chapter 16

*3 months*

*Lin's POV*

Today was our special day. I went into the room where (it happens) the guys were getting ready for the ceremony. When I walked in everyone didn't even attempt to put the suit on.

"Come on guys, we have to be ready in an hour." I said as I started pushing everyone into a stall.

"Lin, calm down before you get ice feet or is it cold feet?" Anthony asked looking back at the others.

"Ant that doesn't matter right now, Lin needs us to cooperate with him at the moment and we need to be there for him like he is and will be for us." Daveed said.

"Thank you Daveed." I said relieved that someone understood me.

"These are wise words enterprising men's quote 'em. Don't act surprise you guys because I said them." He said.

"Enough messing around, get ready." I said continuing to push them in a stall.

Everyone got into there suits and came out of their stall.

"Perfect, all of us are ready." I said looking at everyone.

*Phillipa's POV*

I looked at Renee's dress and Jasmine's. They were both lavender with sparkles at the top.

"You guys all look great." I told everyone as I grabbed my dress and went into the stall.

When I came out I sat down in front of my vanity so I could fix up my hair. I wanted it to be just like Hamilton an Eliza's wedding, so I fixed my hair so it looked like when I did it for the show. Once I finished my makeup my mom walked into the room and I knew we had ten minutes until the wedding started. I gave her Rosa and she went back out to the crowd. My dad came to my room and I linked my arm to his and we waited for our chance to walk down the aisle.

*Skip to the vows*

"Phillipa the last maybe two years, were the best two years of my life because it was when I met you. At the moment I knew I was married and had a kid, but I couldn't stop myself from feeling this way. When we first rehearsed 'Helpless' and it came to the time when we kissed I was honestly nervous. When I found out about you and Steven getting married I instantly felt jealousy take over me. I was upset that we were both in a relationship with someone other than each other. Each time we kissed on stage I felt as if we were in a true relationship and not just a historical relationship that had nothing to do with our personal lives. When Vanessa walked into my room that one day I knew something wasn't right, like our relationship just wasn't right. When I found out she was cheating on me I instantly felt betrayed because I did everything I could in my power to, as Angelica would say, satisfy her. When I saw you upset and crying because of that jerk, I knew that this was my chance to make you happy. I'm so happy because you were able to show me a different kind of love. I felt like Vanessa only did it for the fame. You showed a new light. You were able to show my son love that his biological wouldn't. I feel so blessed to have you apart of my life. You've given me a baby girl who I am happy to call my daughter. I've never thought that this would ever happen. This feels like us just doing another show back at the theater. I guess that's everything I have to say." He finished.

"Lin, I honestly can say the same for you. The day I found out Steven was cheating on me, you were there to comfort me. Like always, when I needed you most you were right on time, and you still are. I'm happy to know that my daughter has a loving, caring and protective father watching over her." Before I finished Sebastian jumped out of Lin's mothers arms and ran up to me with his arms wide open. I picked him up and continued speaking. "And I love this little boy as if he were my own. You have given me the life I never expected I would be able to live." I finished.

"May I have the rings?" The priest asked.

Christopher handed him the rings as we grabbed them.

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said.

We both leaned in to give each other a kiss only to meet with cheeks. When I looked at who it is we knew it was Sebastian so we attacked him with kisses and he laughed uncontrollably. Once I handed him to Lin's mom Lin and I shared a passionate kiss as everyone clapped. After the wedding we celebrated. When it got to the time when I threw the bouquet Jasmine caught. When she caught it, Anthony walked up to her and got down on his knee and proposed and she happily said yes.

"I'm pregnant." She said to everyone.

"Congratulations Jazzy." Renee said.

"It's difficult, but it's worth it." I told her as I held Sebastian.

"Everyone, I would like to say congrats Jazzy and that I know Lin and Phillipa will live happy together forever.


	17. Chapter 17

*Phillipa's POV*

I watched as Lin put all of the suitcases we need for the week. For our honeymoon we are going to be staying in a cabin for a week. Everyone else is going to be joining us. There will be other cabins around, so we're going to sort everything out when we get there. We put Tobi's bag and her bed in the back of the car. I got both kids into the car and held Tobi in my lap as we made our way to the Janthony home. We went to pick up Renee also. We drove up to the cabins, where Christopher, Jonathan, Daveed, Oak, and Leslie were waiting for us. We got out of the car and walked over to everyone.

"Finally, everyone is here." Jonathan said.

"Okay, so we have everyone to be paired up in a cabin. Me and Pippa, Jasmine and Anthony, Oak and Daveed, Jonathan and Leslie and Christopher and Renee.(I feel like that would be a cute ship)" Lin said handing them their keys. 

We all got our stuff from the van and took the kids out and went to our cabin.

*Renee's POV* THAT'S RIGHT I JUST DID THAT (LET'S PRETEND HER AND HER HUSBAND GOT DIVORCED AND HER KIDS ARE WITH HER AND CHRISTOPHER WAS NEVER MARRIED *POOF*)

Me, Benjamin, Brielle and Christopher went into our cabin for the week. We put our bags down right next to the entrance. I looked around at the amount of space in the cabin. Benjamin and Brielle started to chase each other.

"You two be careful." I said to them.

"Lin said that there's only two bedrooms and they both have king sized beds." Chris told me as he looked through his phone.

"Is it alright if the kids take a room?" I asked him.

"Of course it is. I'll just sleep on the couch." He said placing his bag beside the couch.

"No, it wouldn't be fair to me if you slept on the couch. I'll sleep on the couch." I said protesting.

"No Ren, you have two kids to take care of, you'll need the sleep." He said to me.

"But it wouldn't be fair to you that my kids are taking up a room and then I get a room." I said.

"You take the room." He said.

"No, you take the room." I said.

"No, you." He said.

"No, you." I said.

"How about you both share the room?" A new voice suggested.

I looked towards the door to see Jonathan and Leslie.

"At least, that's what me and Leslie are doing, right Leslie?" He said looking at Leslie.

"I already told you Jonathan, I am not sleeping in the same room as you even if you have bad dreams. You're a grown man." Leslie said before walking back to their cabin.

"But I'll need someone to cuddle with." He said chasing him.

"Would you feel comfortable if we shared the bed?" Christopher asked me.

"I mean, I wouldn't mind." I said.

"Come on guys, Lin wants us to go for a hike." Anthony told us as we caught up with the others.

As we got into 30 minutes of the hike both kids started complaining.

"Mommy my feet hurt." Brielle complained.

"Come here." I said picking her up.

"Mommy I'm tired too." Benjamin whined.

"Benjamin I can't hold both of you at the same time. I'm sorry." I said patting his head.

"I'll carry him Ren." Chris said lifting him up.

"Thanks Chris." I said gratefully.

"Mommy, is he your new boyfriend?" Benjamin asked me.

"Benjamin, you can't assume he is mommy's boyfriend." I said looking at him surprisingly.

"Mr. Christopher, do you like my mommy?" He asked looking into Christopher's eyes.

"Benjamin, don't ask people questions like that." I said scolding him.

"Actually Benjamin, I like your mommy very much." He answered.

I looked back at Christopher once he answered the question. He looked back at me and winked at me as I blushed.

After a few minutes, we made our way back to our cabins. Both kids had fallen asleep in our arms as we made our way back. We brought the room where they would be sleeping in. Once we tucked them in, I kissed both of their heads and we made our way to the room we were sharing.

"Renee, I know you may not feel the same way I feel about you..." He said explaining about how much he has fallen in love with me.

"Chris, I like you too." I admitted.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yes, ever since we first met." I said.

He pulled me in by my waist and we shared a long passionate kiss. At first I was surprised by his action, but soon melted into it. Once we pulled away I went into the bathroom to take a shower and change. When I went back into the room I saw Christopher shirtless. 😊(If you don't know Renee is older than Christopher.) I went up behind once I saw a scar on his back. I traced it with my finger and felt him shiver underneath my touch.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"You know us guys, we get drunk and we end up getting into fights." He said as he hopped into the bed.

I layed in the bed on the other side because I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable with me being close.

"Hey, come closer. You're to far away." He said reaching out for me.

I moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me. I layed my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. We both fell asleep for the night in that comfortable position.


	18. Chapter 18

*Renee's POV*

I woke up in the now empty bed wondering if what happened last night was just a dream. I got out of the bed and made my towards the living room where my bag still sat by the couch. I looked in the kitchen to see the kids sitting at the table eating pancakes at the dining table. I looked towards the stove to see Chris in a muscle T-shirt making eggs.

"Mommy, daddy made pancakes." Brielle said happily.

I smiled at the fact that she referred to him as her father. 

"What are you smiling about?" Chris asked. 

"The fact that my children love you is incredible." I said.

"They don't love me as much as they love you though." He said hugging me from behind.

"Of course they love me more, I'm their mother." I said looking at him questionably.

"Your kids don't just love you because you're their mother. They love you because you give them unconditional love, you gave Brielle her first true home." He said passionately.

"Chris you're so sweet." I said.

"Thank you. Breakfast is served. Served with a side of 'I love you'" He said handing me a plate with eggs, pancakes, and bacon.

"I love you too." I said giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

I walked over to the table where the kids sat and sat next to Benjamin. I set my plate down and started eating.

"Mommy, what are we doing today?" Benjamin asked me.

"It depends on what Mr. Lin says." I told him.

"Okay." He said continuing eating his pancakes.

I got up from the table to get my phone from my bag. When I sat back down at the table Brielle began to throw up.

"Ohhh Brielle." I walked up to her as she began to cry after throwing up.

I carried her into the bathroom to clean her up. After she was all cleaned I brought to the living and sat her down on the couch and turned the tv on for her and kissed her forehead and went to clean up the vomit.

"Don't worry about it, I'll clean it up." Chris said to me.

I got up and texted Pippa.

Renee: Hey Pippa, what's going to be happening today?

Pippa: We were gonna go down to the lake to go swimming. Why?

Renee: We may not make it, but maybe later.

Pippa: What's wrong? Did you get hurt? I can come over right now.

Renee: No, it's nothing to worry about. Brielle just got sick, but I'm hoping she'll be better so we can at least spend a few hours in the lake.

Pippa: Is Chris gonna be joining us or will he be staying? If he is staying why? Did something happen last night that I don't know about it? 😉

"Chris are you gonna stay or are you going with the others?" I asked.

"I'm going to stay." He answered.

"Pippa wants to know why." I said.

"I don't think it would be fair if I went without you and the kids. The four of us should be able to do things all together." He said.

Renee: He said he is staying because he believes the four of us should do activities together. Nothing happened last night.☺️

Pippa: Okay I'll let Lin know. I know something happened last night. I hope she feels better soon enough so you can come swimming.

Renee: I hope so too. I have to go check on my babies.

Pippa: Aww, you refer to Chris as your baby.

Renee: I'm talking about my actual babies, Benjamin and Brielle. I'll hopefully see you later.😘💕

I placed my phone on the table and went to the couch to see the both of them snuggled closely and asleep. I brought a blanket and covered the both of them. I grabbed my plate and washed it. As I washed my plate I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and their head was placed on my shoulder. Knowing it was Chris I kissed his head.

"What should we do in these next few hours?" I asked.

"We can cuddle together in the room." He said.

"That sounds like a great plan." I said as I put the plate in the dishwasher.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me into the room. He placed me on the bed and sat next to me as we cuddled into the bed.

*Timeskip to when Brielle was feeling better and they were making there way to the lake*

"Hey guys, look at the pretty lady." I heard someone yell and wolf whistle.

Someone walked up in front of me and I watched as Brielle and Benjamin run ahead.

"Kids come back." I called after them.

They stopped and turned around and ran back to me. Sadly Chris wasn't here yet, but he said he would be coming in a few minutes. The man stared at the angrily at them.

"Are these your little ones?" He reached out to touch Brielle.

Before he could touch her I slapped him.

"Do not touch my kids." I said angrily.

He then yanked me by my hair and I winced at the headache I got. He got in my face and I was able to smell the alcohol in his breath.

"Listen here little missy, you will not disrespect me or else you will get hurt." He spoke.

Geez, why does everyone I know get into these types of situations. I thought.

"Let her go." Someone familiar said.

In the corner of my eye I was able to see Pippa's mouth wide open.

"Kids go to Miss. Pippa." I said.

I saw the two of them run over to her and she picked up Brielle. I felt the grip on my hair had tighten.

"What are you gonna do about it?" He yelled.

"Let her go right now before I call the cops." I heard Chris say.

The guy then let go and backed away. Chris came over to me and hugged me. Being in his arms made me feel much safer. I felt the tears starting to stream down as he held me close.

"Shhh, it's alright you're safe now." Chris comforting me.

"Let's just head back to the lake." Lin said. (There's a lake I know)


	19. Chapter 19

*Phillips's POV*

I hope Renee is alright. The thing that is even more terrible was that her kids had to see their mother suffering, but I'm glad she has Christopher to comfort her. It reminds me of when Sebastian had to see me suffer the day Rosa came. It had been a good and bad day for me. Lin came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"I'm just worried about Renee. The fact that her children witnessed their mother having to go through that would be horrible and the fact that she had to see her children witness the scene must of been devastating for her." I told him.

I looked towards Renee to see her laying her head on Chris's lap as he stroke her hair. I'm happy to know she has someone there to help her.

"I'm so happy Chris is there to help her. She deserves to be happy and I see he is the one that makes her happy." I said. "Where are the kids?"

"Jazzy and Ant are watching them." He responded.

I walked over to Jasmine and picked Rosa up. I then grabbed Sebastian's hand and went over to the water. I walked into the water and picked Sebastian up. At the time the water was warmer than it was earlier. Lin walked in behind me and took Rosa out of my arms. Renee grabbed Brielle while Chris grabbed Benjamin and they walked into the water followed by everyone else. Everyone just talked to one and another while the parents in the group played with their children, along with Chris. After what felt like an hour we went back to our cabins to get ready for bed. Sebastian got into the bed we had for him in the room and I tucked him in then kissed his forehead. I went over to Lin and sat on the bed as he rocked Rosa to sleep. Once she fell asleep he placed her in the crib.

"How about we invite everyone to come over?" I asked.

"Sure." He said.

Phillipa: Guys come over to the cabin. Renee bring the kids along. They can sleep in the spare room.

Renee: Okay, we'll be there in a minute.

Jonathan: What is going on in your goddamn mind that is expecting us to come over this late at night.

Phillipa: Groff, it's literally 7:00.

Jonathan: That's my point, it's too late in the night.

Jasmine: Groff, stop complaining and get your big butt over there.

Jonathan: Fine mom, but is my butt really that big.

Oak: We're coming right now.

Suddenly there were knocks coming from the front door. I opened the door to see Chris carrying both Benjamin and Brielle.

"Hey guys. You can just go in that room and put them in the bed." Lin said.

"Thanks." Renee said.

"Don't worry about it. I mean I'm the one that invited you guys." I told her.

Then Jasmine and Anthony walked in followed by Jonathan, Daveed, Oak, and Leslie. I closed the door once they all made it in. Jonathan took up the couch as he layed down.

"Jonathan you can't take up the whole couch, I need to sit down. You know I'm pregnant." Jasmine said slapping his back.

"Go sit your ass down somewhere else." He said brushing her off.

"Go lie down somewhere else." She said dragging him off the couch and sitting where he once layed.

Chris sat down next to her and pulled Renee onto his lap. I sat next to them and held Renee's hand in mine.

"How are you?" I asked her.

"I'm fine, still a little shaken, but it could be worse." She said as Chris layed his head on her shoulder.

"You guys are just so cute." I said.

"Phillipa, you and Lin are cuter together." She said.

"You are all cute. Okay, now shut up." Jonathan complained.

"Jonathan, just go home." I told him.

"I'm already comfortable, so I'm staying." He said.

Sebastian then walked into the room rubbing his eye. He walked up to me and opened his arms for me to pick him up. I lifted him up and held him close.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked him.

He just layed his head on my shoulder. After a minute Lin and Christopher started to sing some 'In The Heights' songs. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Lin got up to find out who it was. Tobi went over to the door and began barking.

"Tobi, keep quiet the kids are sleeping." I said quickly hushing her.

Once Lin opened the door I heard him say, "What are you doing here?"


	20. Chapter 20

*Lin's POV*

"What are you doing here?" I asked her looking at the child in her arms.

"I knew I heard familiar voices." She said, shifting the little boy in her arms.

I looked at the small boy then back at Vanessa.

"This is my son James." She said when she noticed me staring at him.

"Congratulations." I said.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be working." She stated remembering the times we use to come home late from a performance.

"Me and Phillipa got married two days ago and we're celebrating with the rest of the cast." I responded.

"Lin, who's at the door?" I heard Pippa yell.

"It's Vanessa. Come here." I called back.

She walked over to me with a sleeping Sebastian in her arms.

"Look at this little guy. It's been almost a year since we saw you guys." She said shifting Sebastian to her other arm to give Vanessa a little hug.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for the way I treated you the last time we saw each other." She said hugging her back.

"Don't worry about it, that was before. At least now we are living a happy life." She said.

"Where's Steven?" I asked.

"He's back in our cabin." She answered

"Would you like to come inside, everyone is just talking." Phillipa said.

"Sure. I'm happy to know we're on good terms even after all we've been through." She said walking into the cabin.

"Hey Vanessa, who's this little guy?" Renee said getting off Chris's lap and walking over to her.

"This is my son James. How have you guys been?" She asked.

Everyone responded by saying they were fine, while Jonathan groaned. I walked over to him and slapped his back.

"Groff we have company." I chuckled as he shot up.

"Oh, hey Vanessa. When did you get here?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"If you payed attention, she got here a few minutes ago." I said.

"So you guys are married, what else is going on?" She asked placing James on the couch.

"We have a baby girl now. Her name is Rosalina, but we call her Rosa." I said to her.

"Can I see her?" She asked.

"You can come over tomorrow morning. I don't want to wake her up right now." Pippa said to her.

"Okay, I'll bring Steven tomorrow. I'll see you then." She said taking up James and leaving the cabin.

Renee went over to Chris and went back to sitting on his lap. She then leaned her head on his chest. I swear they are just one of the most cutest couples I've ever seen. Anthony went behind Jasmine and wrapped his arms around her. All the couples are just so adorable.

"Everyone has someone besides me." Jonathan complained.

He then looked over to Leslie and gave him an evil glare.

"Oh Leslie." He said in his King George III voice.

"GROFF NO!" He yelled.

"Leslie be quiet we have kids sleeping in the bedrooms." Pippa scolded him.

*Phillipa's POV*

I walked into the room and put Sebastian in his bed and tucked him in. I went back into the living room where they were watching tv. I sat next to Chris and Renee and placed my head on her lap. As I layed there she began to stroke my hair.

"You girls act like you've grown up together your whole life and are like biological sisters." Lin said watching us.

"I mean we all don't have any siblings, so I guess it's nice to create a bond with someone just like you." Jasmine said leaning back onto Anthony.

As Renee continued to stroke my hair I felt my eye lids begin to slowly get heavier and after a few minutes they closed all the way.

*Renee's POV*

Once I looked back down at Phillipa I saw she had fallen asleep. I tapped Lin and pointed towards her so he was aware that she was asleep. He walked over to me and carefully picked her up trying not to wake her up. I watched as he carried her into their room.

"I think we should go now, it's getting late. See you guys tomorrow." Jasmine said as her and Anthony left.

"Yeah, we'll be leaving too." Leslie leaving with Jonathan behind him followed by Daveed and Oak.

Lin then came back into the room.

"You guys can stay over since the kids are still asleep." He said walking back to the room.

I went over to the closet that I knew had extra blankets and grabbed one of them. I went back to the couch to see Chris already lying down. I placed the blanket on him and layed down beside him. I then felt him wrap his arms around my waist and he pulled me in closer.

"Good night." He said kissing my forehead.

"Good night." I said before falling into a deep sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

*Chris's POV*

I woke up to my beautiful girlfriend sleeping ever so peacefully. I slowly got around her and off the couch. I moved her closer to the back of the couch so she didn't fall off. I went to where the kids slept to check if they were still asleep. Once I opened the door Brielle ran up to me. 

"Daddy." She said when I picked her up.

I will totally accept being a fatherly figure for them. Alexis is the one who decided to leave his family. I looked inside the room to see Benjamin was still asleep so I picked him up and brought him over to the couch and placed him next to Renee. I placed Brielle down on the counter and began taking out a frying pan, eggs and sausage. I began to put the pan on the stove and put oil in. I cracked the eggs and began to stir. Once the frying pan was hot enough I put the eggs in. I then started to cut the sausage and place it in the egg. (Cooking with Christopher Jackson 👍) Once I was finished I split it equally and put them in 7 plates.

*Lin's POV*

I heard some noise coming from the kitchen so I decided I would go and investigate. When I left the room I saw Chris putting eggs with sausage onto plates.

"Dude, you didn't need to make breakfast." I told him.

"You guys allowed us to stay overnight. It's the least I could do." He said. 

"Hey Brielle." I said lifting her up.

"Hi." She said joyfully.

"You should go and grab some clothes for you, the kids and Renee. We're gonna be going for a hike again." I told him.

"Okay, I'll go right now." He said sprinting out the door.

Once he was gone I saw Brielle's eyes start to well up and then I heard her starting to sniffle.

"Daddy." She called after him.

"Shhh, don't worry Brielle daddy is coming back." I said as she began to cry.

After a few seconds she began to sob so I tried to calm her down a little bit. I saw Renee get up and move off the couch carefully since Benjamin was there.

"What happened?" She asked concerned about why her baby was crying.

"Chris went to your guys cabin and she began to cry once he left." I explained to her.

"Aww, baby don't worry he's coming back." She said holding her close and rocking back and forth.

"What's wrong?" I heard Chris ask.

Brielle held out her arms for him to hold her. He walked over and held her and began to rub her back soothingly.

"She was crying when you left and she was calling after you." I told him.

"Don't worry baby girl, I won't leave you." He told her.

Once everyone was awake we began to eat the breakfast Chris made.

"Say thank you to daddy." Renee said to her kids.

"Thank you daddy." They said in unison.

"You're welcome." He said as he kissed their foreheads.

"Thanks daddy." I said.

"Lin, you're not getting a kiss." He told me. (We support LGBTQ all the way. We love GroffSauce)

Once everyone was finished breakfast Pippa and Renee washed the dishes. Everyone then began to get ready to go for a hike. I had already sent out a text saying to meet up by the flagpole. I also sent Vanessa a text to let her know where we were gonna be. The eight of us went to the flagpole and waited for everyone else. I saw Vanessa and Steven coming over to us.

"Hey guys." I greeted them.

"Hey, listen Pippa I'm really sorry." Steven started to apologize.

"You don't need to worry about it. That was our past we are happy now, aren't we?" She said.

"Can we see her now?" Vanessa asked excitedly.

I lifted Rosa out of her stroller and held her so they could see her.

"Here she is, Rosalina." I said holding up so they can see her.

"She's so beautiful." Vanessa squealed.

"When are you guys leaving?" Steven asked.

"Tomorrow, we need to get back to the theater soon." I told him.

"We're gonna be leaving tomorrow also." Vanessa said as she held Steven's hand.

After a minute, everyone arrived and we began to make our way to a nearby beach. We looked around the beach finding many shells. We decided to take a little break since Jasmine didn't want her feet to swell up too much.

"Guys I have a bit of bad news. (A/N I'll let you guys know now that Jess is now Lexi because I thought since she is the new Eliza might as well make her a major bitch. I promise I will fix it soon.) Lexi is going to be joining us to take Jasmine's place while she is on maternity leave." I told them.

I received groans from all of them.

"Is that the girl who played Eliza when Phillipa was gone?" Vanessa asked.

"The one and only. Lin can't you find someone else?" Pippa asked me.

"I wish I could, but Telsey said she is our only option right now." I told her.

"I have to work with her again. She wasn't a good Schuyler sister." Renee complained.

"She is going to ruin my fucking reputation." Jasmine began to whine.

"Watch your language. There are kids here." Pippa said scolding her.

We just continued on with our walk until it began to get a little late. We walked back to the to get everything ready to leave tomorrow. I packed mine and Pippa's bag while she gave the kids a bath. I went into our bedroom and watched as Pippa put them to bed. She sang 'Burn' and the both of them slowly drifted off to sleep.

"You're my dear Elizabeth Schuyler." I said pulling her close.

"And you're 👉my dearest Alexander 👈(Did you see what did there?) Hamilton." She said giving me a quick peck.

Once we were done and made sure everyone else was ready we went to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

*Phillipa's POV*

I walked outside with both kids in my arms and watched as Lin, Chris, Anthony, Jonathan, Leslie, Oak and Daveed packed the cars with our luggage. Jonathan, Daveed, Oak and Leslie in one car, Chris, Renee and the kids in another and everyone else in the van. Steven and Vanessa are going to be right behind us.

"Okay everyone. Everything is loaded in the cars and ready to go. Hop inside and let's get going." Lin said making his way to the front seat.

We began to make our way back down the hill. After an hour I looked back to see how Jasmine and Anthony were doing.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked.

"Don't worry about us Pippa, we'll be fine." Anthony reassured me.

"Are the kids alright?" I asked.

"Rosa is beginning to get fussy." Jasmine said lifting her out of the car seat.

"Pass her up to me." I said as I reached towards the back.

Jasmine handed me Rosa and I tried to find a way to calm her down. Then I checked her diaper and it really needed to be changed.

"Looks like we have a poopy diaper." I said to Lin.

"Can it wait for another half an hour? We're almost home." Lin asked.

"I don't want her to get a rash. Just stop at that gas station." I told him.

Lin had everyone follow him so we all ended up going to the gas station. Everyone got out of their cars to find out if everything was alright.

"Is everything okay? Is there an emergency?" Renee asked me.

"Everything is okay, I just need to change Rosa's diaper." I said as I walked to the back to get the diaper bag.

"I'll come with you if you'd like." She said to me as she took the diaper bag.

"Sure, I could use the help. I'm gonna grab Sebastian." I told her.

I went to the other side to Sebby and go to the bathroom. Once I opened the door I saw he was asleep.

"Sebby wake up. We have to go to the potty." I told him.

When he woke up I placed him on the floor.

"Wait up, I need to use the bathroom. I cannot control my bladder now that I'm pregnant." She said running out the car.

Once we went into the gas station I heard many gasps. I looked around to see many people's eyes on us. I went up to the woman at the counter who had her mouth wide open.

"H-how may I help you ladies?" She asked.

"Yes, where is your bathroom?" I asked her.

"If you head towards the back and to your left you should see it to the left." She told us.

*Chris's POV*

I walked over to Lin's car and sat down by Anthony's feet.

"They're just so amazing." I told them.

"We're lucky to have them in our lives. So Chris, when do you plan on popping up the question?" Anthony asked me.

"I really don't know I came to ask for your guys advice. When would be a good time bring up the question. I'm not even sure if she is ready to get married again." I ranted.

Lin got out the car and took Tobi out of her crate. He placed her on the ground and she walked over to me and sat down. After a second she ran to the other side of the car and came back and sat next to my feet.

"What happened to Vanessa and Steven?" I asked.

"They said that they were going to the store and that they were okay traveling back home on their own." Lin said.

"So back to what we were talking about. What should I do?" I asked.

"First find out how she feels about getting married again and if she is okay with getting married again bring up the question." Anthony said.

"Do you think it's a bit early?" I asked.

"Maybe. How about you ask her to move in with you and find out how she feels about getting married once she is settled in." Lin recommended.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that." I said.

Tobi then got up and ran to the other side of the gas station where I saw the girls making there way back. I went over to the car to see the kids were still asleep. Renee walked over to the car once everything was back in the car.

"What were you up to?" She asked.

"Nothing we were just talking about the whole vacation." I told her.

"Okay." She said getting in the car.

I got in the driver seat and buckled my seatbelt. I waited until Leslie and the others got in front so I could follow. After a few minutes of silence, I finally spoke.

"Renee can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Of course Chris, you can ask me anything." She responded with concern in her voice.

"I know the three of you lived in such a small apartment ever since Alexis kicked you out. I just wanted to know if you and the kids would be willing to move in with me in my house." I told her looking at her reaction since we were waiting for the traffic light to change.

"Are you being serious right now Chris?" She asked in utter shock.

"Of course I'm serious. I would love it if you and your kids lived in my house." I told her once the light turned green.

"Of course we'll move in with you!" She said in excitement.

We were about five minutes away from the house and the kids just woke up. Renee handed both of them a juice pouch and cookies that she bought at the gas station.

"Kids we're going to be moving out of the old apartment." Renee told them.

"But Mama, we never finished unpacking." Benjamin said.

"Don't worry, we're going to move in with daddy." She explained to him.

When I looked in the mirror both kids had a big smile on their face. It's great to finally have a family of my own.


End file.
